the greatest coordinator in the world
by WHITINGLEON
Summary: Takes place before and after the events of the greatest trainer in the world Trey (the oc from the greatest trainer in the world) has just completed the unthinkable by defeating all of the regional elite four and champions
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or pokemon but if i did i would have it so Sora would be Kairi's boyfriend and Kairi would be Sora's girlfriend and that they would travel together with donald and goofy as well as having Riku join them it would have been a fun way to progress the kingdom hearts storyline and then at the end of the last game (KH2) riku would be in the world that

never was still and ash would be kairi's brother

THE GREATEST COORIDNATOR IN THE WORLD

a pokemon/ kingdom hearts crossover

CHAPTER ONE

There was once a coordinator whose name was Kairi and she had all of the grass type starters and they were fully evolved.

venusaur lv 50, meganium lv 50, sceptile lv 50, torterra lv 50, serperior lv 50, and chesnaught lv 50

chesnaught is the completely evolved form of the kalos grass type starter chespin, serperior is the last

form of snivy the grass type from unova, torterra is the final form of turtwig from sinnoh sceptile is the

final form of the grass type trecko from hioenn meganium is the last form of the jhhoto starter

chikorita and venusaur is th efinal form of the kanto starter bulbasaur. when She first started out of

the destiny islands and went to professors oak, elm, birch, rowan, juniper and syamore to get the

grass type starters when she met the professors kairi asked if she could see all of the starters and

the starters are listed by type not from region the grass types bulbasaur, chikorita, trecko, turtwig,

snivy, and chespin the fire types charmander, cyndaquil, torchic, chinchar, tepig, and fenniken

the water types were squirtle, totodile. mudkip, piplup, oshawott and froakie so kairi asked the

professsors if she could choose a type instead of just choosing one at a time since they were going

to accompany her though thick and thin as well as her training she would have a chance to catch

the other two types of pokemon that were starters when she went through each and every region

when she got the ok she said "i choose the grass type starters since they are easy to raise" and

She got her pokeballs and a pokedex that gave her the information on all the pokemon from each

region and she said return while holding 3 pokeballs in each hand seeing she had six pokemon

with her and then placed all of them on her pokemon belt that she reieved as a birthday present

from her boyfriend, Sora who chose all of the water types and is now the grand champion of the

pokemon league in silver town which incidentally is the same place where he was training alll of his

water types since he was about to go to the hall of fame to enter his team into the register of

trainers who have defeated the jhoto league and then toppled the champion the next day as he was

the new champion since he defeated the fromer champion hilda who gave up being the unova

champion to ash's rival from nuvema town tripp and took up the position of the jhoto league and the

next opponent that Sora had was Trey who had a team of pichu, mew, furret, raticate, graveler, and

a gengar. all of whom except for pichu were shiny since there is a 1 in 1642 chance of getting a

shiny so he got lucky at finding a shiny not once but five times and he had defeated karen, the

last of the jhoto elite four at midnight of the day of his challenge as well as the other elite four

members will, bruno, and koga they had lost earlier that day since he had a lot of max revives Trey

and karen went at it to see if he would get the chance to battle the new champion who had

decimated all of lance's ( the former jhoto region champion and once part of the kanto elite four)

team and then he took over for lance since he had been feeling ready to retire as the undefeated

jhoto champion but after the battle with sora ending in a defeat for him, lance had decided to retire

with one loss ( the loss to the current champion, Sora). Had Sora lost lance would have retired with

an undefeated record but lance had to take this battle as a loss so he could go ahead and retire

happy that he had finally lost and it was against one of his most liked rival who was in fact Sora,

who in face wa dreading the day when he would have to put his title of jhoto champion to the test

against Trey and when though the match was long, Sora lost because of a last minute evolution of

sentret into furret who was about to be ruled unable to battle then as the referee who was Sora's

best friend and rival back on the destiny islands Riku. Riku had said sentret is- the rest of his

decision had been unheard as sentret had just evolved into furret, who would normally evolve at lv 15

, had in face evolved at lv 100 instead of the normal level and Trey had pichu ready to go in case of

if sentret had not evolved since this eas no ordinary pichu he had been release by Trey's rival ?

after abusing it and then when pichu saw Trey, he jumped up and gave Trey a huge hug and asked

he could join him and he said sure why not, seeing as he had no electric type and soras pokemon

were all the water type and pichu was the electric type that he was searching for to make him able

to compete against Sora and his so called unbeatable water types inccluding squirtle, totodile,

mudkip, piplup, oshawott, and froakie who had each been given and everstone because Sora

thought that if he evolved all of his water types they would not be speedier as they were when they

are just in thier first stage seeing as he gave each of them a few speed enhancing potions so their

speed would be at fulll power when he fought against the first person who had given them a real

challenge in Trey and his now etremely powerful pichu and mew so then after sora had lost

because he had sent his last pokemon , Froakie out and after it had decimated the newly evolved

furret, Trey had sent out his secret weapon as he called it the uber powerful Pichu. Trey had given

pichu an everstone to keep pichu from evolving into a pikachu so he had taught it the following

moves

2. volt tackle

3. thunder bolt

4. thunder wave

Trey had pichu use his most powerful thunder wave/thunder bolt combo and it took down froakie as

well as the others before initally getting switched out for the other pokemon each one getting

absolutely decimated by froakie until he sent out pichu and then he went to town with froakie by

using a small thunder wave which got countered by froakie and his poofy neck and then the last

combo that was called was the thunder wave thunderbolt combo and it was at full power which

parylized then knocked froakie out then when froakie was deemed unable to battle by Riku

sora had called out to trey to come with him to enter him into the hall of fame so he then asked if

Trey could take over as the new champion and then there was a minutes silence after which Trey

Said sure i will and then he asked why? are you retiring? Sora answered both questions with a yes

and that he was supposed to be there for his girlfriend Kairi when she started to perform in contests

and that after the first contest he said that he was planning on proposing to her after their first

contest and that he was invited to be there and then he asked if he would be best man and

Trey said of course but may would like to be Kairi's bridesmaid and sora said he would talk to may

about that and then they went ahead with the entry into the hall of fame and Trey returned pichu to

his luxury ball which he had been saving in case he met a pichu and he had been to kanto, hoenn,

sinnoh, unova, and kalos and was now the champion of all of the said regions and that he had only

one more challenge in his best bro Leonard and his pikachu, missingno. venusaur,

charizard,blastoise,and dragonite. when the battle began brock took the position of referee for the

match and when Brock said send out your first pokemon leonard sent out pikachu when Trey sent

out his shiny serperior which was his starter from unova and the battle raged on until pikachu was

eliminated and then leonard sent out missingno. and the battle returned to being one sided as all

but dragonite was eliminated by only one pokemon the shiny serperior of treys and then leonard

sent out dragonite knowing that it was crunch time and leonard had dragonite use her strongest

hyper beam and that was enough to knock out serperior and then trey sent out pichu and leonard

knew that he was about to lose when all of a sudden pichu whom trey saved from death started to

let his trainer know that he was ready to end it with a huge thunderbolt when all of a sudden team

rocket showed up and tried to capture the pichu when he let out two ( yes two) thunderbolts both at

team rocket and at dragonite who was parylized on the spot and could not attack and then after

team rocket was sent blasting off and leonard had used a paralyze heal on dragonite whom he had

named after the kanto champions wife iris and then all of a sudden ash and iris appeared with their

axew and then the axew pair evolved into fraxure during ash and hildas battle

with team rocket and

then they both knew that hildas

' axew needed to be in a pokeball and luckily hilda

had a pokeball for her

fraxure and then after 3 shakes the fraxure had calmed down enough for it's pokeball to be placed

on hilda's

pokebelt which she now wore for any chance that team rocket showed up again so hilda had

placed fraxure's ball on the belt where her emolga which is indeed a female from the team going to

scott (the head of the kanto battle frontier's) office where he placed her ball on a shelf labled hilda

ketchum so he knew where the emolga was coming from afrer she had chosen to stay at the battle dimension with her husband who she had at first during ash's first day in the unova region had thrown a pokeball at her and she had started to yell at ash calling him a little kid not knowing that she had an argument with her future husband so that they were arguing even in the striation gym and during that batlte she had told her axew that she had a crush on the raven haired kid from pallet town in the kanto region and she asked ash to take her to meet his mother someday and ash had said why dont i call her as soon as we get to the pokemon center and they had seen all of the friends whom he had journeyed with as early as his first journey which had taken him everywhere from his home in pallet to the indigo league. There shining in all of his glory his best friend Brock whom was sent to unova to get something from ash to take back to prof. oak back in pallet. Right behind him was his other travelling mate from kanto and jhoto misty seeing as she was holding to max's hand and that they had to tell ash outside the pokemon center that they were dating and max had norman ( the petalburg gym leader) let him go to unova along with his sister and ash asked where is may at? max answered with a look behind you glare in his glasses which he took off and ash asked max how many fingers am i holding up? which was 3 and max said 3 ash looked at max and said how did you tell i had 3 fingers up? max said in a single word contacts ash said wait...what? then they heard a voice saying "Blaziken take the stage" and ash suddenly looked behing him and saw not only may but dawn too and all 3 girls hugged ash and hilda

had challenged them to a battle to see who got her ashy and it came down to dawn vs hilda and dawn had piplup out and had just told piplup to use whirlpool on axew who saw it

comming down to it hilda had said axew dodge and use draco meteor on piplup and all of a sudden gible came out of his ball and used draco meteor on borh axew and piplup knocking out piplup and not touching axew so hilda

won and they all went into the pokemon center to call his mom and introduce hilda to her and then all 5 girls ( misty, may, dawn, hilda, and delia) were chatting ash and the other guys decided to show each other thier current team of pokemon that they had with them and ash called and asked him to send over some of his kanto team ( i. , charizard and squirtle as well as his primape so iris could see some of the pokemon that he had caught early in his journey to become a pokemon master and then he put gible's ball on the transporter to send back to professor oak to send him his requested pokemon so he could train them more than he did when he was in kanto traveling with them in his team. so he pulled hilda away from the conversation and asked her if she would go out with him and she said yes i will which nearly caused a big fight between the 4 girls ( misty, may, dawn and hilda and delia asked if hilda would like to when ash's journey ended if she would like to move form unova to kanto and live with her and ash and give him tips. hilda accepted and then the others asked if they could travel with him again because max had also gotten his trio badge from chili in a hard fought match with max eventually coming out on top thanks to all the coaching he got from misty and his big brothers ash and brock so max pulled them aside and asked ash why he chose to go against all three of the striaton gym leaders ash then replied i just want to be able to say i battled cilan, chili and cress for the trio badge and then who should show up but bianca knocking ash into the lake behind the pokemon center ash asked why bianca was in such a hurry to get to the pokemon center she said i just wanted to give the two of you meaning ash and max their badge cases to put thier badges in that they had gotten along the way to ventress city the home of the unova league so ash and max had said thank you to bianca and ash asked bianca if she would like to meet their other companions of course brock had to get carried away by misty, max and his croagunk who suddenly dropped brocks legs and began to glow white and then they all scanned the newly evolved form of croagunk, Toxicroak. toxicroak had a tenacity to help with all of the uses of her poison jab on her trainer who in fact happened to be brock whose legs she had dropped prior to her evolution into toxicroak. so toxicroak grabbed brocks legs and helped the pair of misty and max carry him away and ash said sorry about that brock gets overjoyed meeting girls you should have seen him when we began traveling through kanto, jhoto, hoenn and sinnoh. misty was the one wo pulled on brocks ear until he showed up in hoenn saving him may and max fom a flock of wild tailow before ash caught the leader of the flock and then max took over on misty's insistance to pulling on brock's ear and when he joined me in the sinnoh region i was getting my ass cewed out by the soon to be top coordinator dawn whose bike got fried by my pikachu and his getting carried away when he used his thunder shiock on misty's bike as well as may's bike but dawn's was a different story and then when brock had caught croagunk who was now a toxicroak since team rocket did their usual thing

"prepare for trouble"

"make it double"

the motto contined until

"a rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"jessie"

"James"

"meowth's da name"

"when chaos reigns our work is incomplete"

"any where there is chaos..."

"Team Rocket is there..."

"To make everything better"

"wobba wobba"

'mime mime"

"TEAM ROCKET" all of us exclaimed ash and i stepped forward and said "we hate everything about you losers"

team rocket sent out chimecho and arbok since they didnt know that they were going to be fired from team rocket anyway they just handed in their resignations to giovanni that morning and then all of a sudden giovanni appeared and took all of the girls hostage and i said "Let the girls go tight now or you will be in a world of hurt by means of a special friend of mine and then I called SORA

sora appeared and then told me that giovanni is really ash's father's nobody I had no idea what the hell nobodies were and then sora explained what and how nobodies were created and what they are seeing sora had a 4 nobodies: roxas, ventas, terra and aqua psuedo nobodies include namine and xion ash had just then told them that he had a nobody whose name is xhas so he knows what sora was talking about and then the gang heard another scream it was none other than hilda herself that had been knocked out by giovannis persian so he could have all of the girls but amy had been hiding beause i had told her to and amy pulled out a mallet simillar to misty's exept that it was a keyblade named the malletbladeade

so she turned the mallet blade into a dagger and made short work of the net that was holding the other girls captive and since giovanni spotted jessie and james he pulled out a gun and fired at jessie and said if you dont want to work for team rocket anymore you must die and at that time james had seen giovanni pull the trigger immeadiately jumped in front of jessie and took the bullet that was supposed to kill jessie in the arm shattering his lower left arm seeing this i took aim at goiovanni saying what the hell are you doing? she is like a very best friend to me seeing the fact that jessie was trying to pick up james and take him to the pokemon center so he could be healed and get that bullet out of hs arm and then he, jessie, and meowth told nurse joy and officer jenny that giovanni, their former boss had hypnotized them into joining the said non profit good natured company that was supposed to be disbanded in the kanto region after giovanni's defeat at the viridian gym so that a mis understanding because we did not know better since that arrogant bastard took all of our money and built himself an empire that he actually called team rocket and that they would like to press charges of attempted murder on giovanni and then officer jenny asked the former jhoto champion if he would like to take this case with some one who sora really cares about and sora asked if it was kairi that she was talking about and officer jenny said yes it is kairi i am talking about and sora asked if she could have kairi come to the unova region for a surprise that she did not know would turn out to be a marriage proposal from sora to kairi herself and officer jenny said turn around and look at who is behind you and so sora turned around and saw kairi standing inside the pokemon center so sora said happily KAIRI and kairi said very happily as well

SORA and then sora did what i had done and ash had done before me and as brock and gary before him had proposed to their girlfriends and they had indeed said yes i will marry you so sora had gotten down on one knee and said kairi ever since we startred dating we have been inseperable so i ask you this kairi ketchum will you make me the hapiest man in the world if you would do me the honor with ash's permission of course and ash said hell yeah i give my permission since kairi is my sister and i would prodly like to say welcome to the family sora and please continue. So sora asked kairi ketchum will you marry me? kairi said with tears in her eyes yes sora i marry you!

and then sora got up and said to ash can we use yours and hilda's backyard for the wedding seeing that was were ash and dawn, anabel, and iris had tied the knot or in the nordic slang took an arrow to the knee so to speak. Ash said that backyard has held four of my weddings and i would be very proud if you two got married in my backyard so that the family tradition will continue so with the location of the wedding taken care of shall the others plan the wedding it has always ben kairi's dream to have a mixed pokemon trainer and key bearer wedding as i had a wedding of the same theme when i married hilda a few years back so they had a wedding date set for one month from that day so as kairi's big day had approached so did the fall of team rocket because of the combined work of Ash, Sora,Hilda, and Kairi as well as the newly made dating couple of jessie and james seeing as jessie was ash and kairi's older sister they had told james that if he so much as cheats on jessie, he will have hell to pay for that after that james pulled ash aside and asked him if he would give him permission to marry jessie and ash had sat james down in the backyard that they had let sora and kairi use to have their wedding (the girls were still sleeping) they all had cone back exhausted from battling all of those damned heartless and team rocket members some of whom including cassidy had told them they had also been hpnotized to think that they were being paid an assload of cash to work for giovanni and his so called helping hands program and they joined them after retrieving all of their pokemon from giovanni so they could help in bringing team rocket down so after it was all said and done giovanni was facing multiple counts of misconduct then jessie went to school to become a nurse at the local pokemon center and james was in training to be an official pokemon league regeree at the same time they had given ash permission to catch meowth who redily agreed to become a part of as's team of pokemn including all of the starters from every region from kanto to kalos. from kanto ash had pikachu (his starter because he was late getting his starter from professor samuel oak the grandfather of his now best friend gary since gary had taken his grandfathers place as the kanto region professor) bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle, from jhoto he had chikorita, cyndaquil, and totodile. From hoenn he had treecko, torchic and mudkip (torchic he recieved from his best froend/sister may and mudkip he recieved from brock the fromer pewter city gym leader as an egg.) from sinnoh he had turtwig that he caught, piplup that he inherited from dawn and chimchar he caught after his rival paul had just released from his team since in pauls words "was weak and i do not want any weak pokemon" from the unova region he had snivy oshawott and tepig (tepigs former owner sheamus had abandomed it in aculula town after the town thought that it was under ash's assumption that it was anumbreon) and from kalos he had chespin fenniken( he got the fenniken from serena as an egg) and froakie that he had recieved as a gift from professor agustine sycamore when he had gotten garchomp to calm down and meanwhile at serena's house she had thought that ash was the same ash that she went to summer camp a number of years ago that professot samuel oak had hosted and now that duty has been passed on to gary as he had followed in his grandfather's footsteps and when she saw ash fall she had gasped and her mother Grace said is it him? and serena had her hand over her mouth in shock as ash fell but was saved by the mega form of blaziken the evolved form of torchic and combusken (may would fall in love with the mega evolved form of her starter pokemon) and then serena had asked if he was ash ketchum and he had said yes and serena had asked " do you remember me?" and ash had said sorry but i dont rember you and serena asked ash this question "do you remember this?" and pulled out her lucky charm the handkerchief that ash had tied on to her knee after he had heard her scream for help and ash said now i remember you is your name serena yvonne by any chance? she said yes it is and ash had pulled her into a tight brother/sister like hug and asked how have you been? serena had said very well and she took ash back to vannivle town to see an old friend of his moms grace and serena had called mom are you here? grace said in the backyard right now so ash and serena had went out to the backyard and saw grace on a rhyhorn practicing for a race that was being held at the vannivle festival which is going to have a contest in the festivities and then grace had got off of the rhyhorn and looked at ash and said if it isnt ash ketchum the son of delia ketchum and said how have you been? ash said good i hear theres gonna be a contest here in vannivle town when is it? grace said two days from now so ash asked if he could stay with serena and in the guest room and grace said yeah and if you could can you give me your home number again i lost it in the move from pallet town to here. ash said i will be happy to grace i am sure my mom would like ot hear from you again meanwhile back in pallet town at the ketchum residence the phone was going off and delia asked who could that be and when she picked up the phone she saw a pair of familliar faces and she said grace serena lomg time no see how are you and they said fine and we have ash here and ash took the phone and said how did you like that surprise mom and delia said it is a very nice surprise that you have made it to kalos without any problems so are you changing your underwear? the others were in a laughing fit after delia asked ash if he was wearimg clean underwear ash said yes mom so hows professor oak been doing and his mom answered with an answer that he was fine so there was not any reason to worry about a thing in kanto and then max popped up on the screen and said to ash i am coming with may to the kalos region can you be there waiting for us we just heard that there was gonna be a contest at the vannivle festival in a couple of days and that he wanted to challenge the kalos region first and as a surpirse there were a couple of people who were coming with them to see him again and ash would have to wait two days and they had said their goodbyes and got off the phone so as soon as the day was two days away may and max and the other two who were the gym leader of the petalburg gym norman and caroline may and max's parents were with them and ash and serena had took may and max under their wings and ash asked the siblings what's up and may asnwered we came here on vacation and me and max are going to journey in the kalos region and asked if ash and serena would accompany them and they agreed saying we would live to have you along with us and that we are also going to be in that contest in vanniville town so welcome to vanniville town and the kalos region and we will be leaving after the vanniville town festival so we have at least a week before we head over to professor sycamore but may since you have a blaziken i wanted to give you and max something and ash pulled out a pair of poketches and said if we get seperated just give me or seena a call and we will find you. The both of you will have a new surprise we also have invited three of my friends from my journeys and sorry tracey will not be joining us because he is working with professor oak and then the four friends turned around and saw dawn misty and brock. ash and brock shared stories since he was sent to the kalos region by the pokemon league to check out reports of an incident that involved an out of control garchomp but ash said if you saw the news that garchomp was just like the champion of the sinnoh region cynthia'a garchomp and speaking of cynthia ash just got a call from her saying that he was the runner up in the sinnoh league since the other two except for tobias and ash himself were found to have used an illegal move when they were on their last pokemon seeing the fact that you cannot use baton pass when you are on the last pokemon in your team or only used one pokemon and wiped the floor with their opponents as well as the fact that they werer already in trouble with the league for disobeying the rules of the pokemon trainers by getting into a fist fight (which is a no no if you are in the league tournament even out in the field getting more team members so they had their licenses suspended for one year) and they were disquallified from the competition so the league took away the third place trophy from the second and third place finishers in the league and cynthia told ash that she was no longer the sinnoh league champion since tobias trounced her in the battle for the position for champion and that she was giong to travlling with her pokemon again and she asked ash if she could travel with him and co and ash being ash said sure meet us in vanniville town in an hour so they waited at serena' s house and as soon as they looked out the awindow and saw cynthia getting off of her togekiss and then walked up to the door and knocked and ash told grace she is the former champion of the sinnoh region where i met dawn and grace answered and said sis how are you "what?!" the rest of them said and grace said "Cynthia is my younger sister and she was the sinnoh champion and ash told me that she would be coming to see everyone and travel with her pokemon again like she did before she became the sinnoh region champion so i didnt see her unless i called her and talked with her. cynthia then went to her niece and gave her a hug and said wow serena you have become a trainer and how are you doing brock? Brock said i am doing fine forest is the new leader of the pewter city gym and well our dad is not doing so well and i would like it if all of us went to kanto and saw mine, ash and serenas hometown and when we are there we can see all of the kanto gym leaders and well ash both sabrina and erika are wondering about you we can go see them after we leave pallet, pewter and cerulean cities also gary asked if you would battle him in a special match and well he wants you to have this pokemon as a present from him as today we are also here to say "happy birthday ash" wow and hell yeah we can go see flint and go to the gyms to see the gym leaders as well as my special battle with gary i will call him now. So ash went to the phone and called the viridian city gym and a familliar face appeared on the screen ash said hey nidoking can i speak to gary please and nidoking went and got gary and as soon as gary picked up the phone and ash said hey gary whats new in viridian? any challengers for the earthbadge? gary said everything is ok here in viridian city and yes but i lost despite my efforts to beat them and ash said how many were there? gary said at least five but i won the last two ans they asked to battle the both of us you and me in a double battle for their earthbadge. i asked the leagure if i could allow a special trainer join me as a special second gym leader and they gave me the ok and i am asking if we team up that after the battle btw it has to be your kanto team so no pokemon from the jhoto, hoenn, sinnnoh or unova regions and ash said happily sure we will be there shortly and said welll i am going to call the professor and get some flying type pokemon sent over to me so we can make the trip to kanto so dawn and iris as well as cilan can see my hometown and get the chance to see some kanto region pokemon they have seen some of my pokemon from hoenn piplup from sinnoh and since they are from unova they would like to see some more pokemon and seeing your nidoking wait where is nidoqueen? gary said she is at the pokemon center getting a check up since it was time for her to get a checkup anyway and ash said see ya when i get there can you meet all of us in pallet at my house? gary said sure i have no challengers today if i do then i will have them wait till tomorrow to challenge me. see ya when ya get here tell brock misty and dawn i said hey will ya? ash said will do later both of them said as they hung up and ash called professor oak at his lab and tracey answered and asked ash if he needed anything ash said can you send me my pidegot, charizard, swellow and staraptor and tracey said wait a minute i thought you were journeyinng through kalos ash said brocks dad is not doing well so we are going to go to kanto and meet up with gary at my house in palllet so tracey said hang on and i will get them rounded up for you and by the way happy birthday also they should be already to go to you so tracey went out and called the said pokemon and sent them one at a time to ash who got them and since the tourmanent is a week away now because they tried to start it today but it is raining out there they said they were rescheduling it so we will be back in a week see ya tracey btw have professor iak meet me at my house as well as yourself tracey said wait we who all is coming besides you brock and misty? may max dawn iris cilan serena and cynthia tracey said professor oak is at your house right now having tea with your mom so i will be seeing you there k and ash said k were on our way now see ya tracey ash said see ya ash tracey said and they got off the phone and ash and co went outside and said charizard, pidgeot, swellow, straptor come on out so they came out and ash said we need to go to kanto and see brocks dad well charizard greeted ash the only way he knew how to sending a light flamethrower ash's way and serena got a little scared and ash said that is how charizard greets me so they lined up and ash told everyone three to charizard, three to pidgeot, and three to staraptor i will be on swellow and swellow gave ash a huge hug that ash returned and said is it ok if i have two people ride on you and said sure so ash and serena got on swellow and one everyone was seated ash said to his pokemon and iris to dragonite let's go to kanto and off they went so grace told them before they left she will be flying there on her own staraptor since they were already on their way she said steve come on out we need to go to kant as well but we are going straight to delia's house seeing that was where the others were headed cynthia decided to let togekiss rest up for their trip back to kalos after they left kanto. meanwhile back at the ketchum house so samuel how are things at the lab and professor oak said things were foing fine and ash's two cousins serenity and joey were outside and they saw a familliar gruop of pokemon they ran in and told the other two there is a charizard, pidgeot swellow and two staraptor on their way now professor oak said wait that means you two will see your cousin and all of his friends as well as your aunt delia's best griend grace and sure enough they landed in front of ash's house and saw gary and tracey sitting in a couple of lawn chairs ash brock misty and dawn said hey guys the boys said ash you have company behind you and ash turned around he saw serenity and joey behind him and ash pulled them into a huge hug and said joey serenity these are some more of my friends and when brock saw serenity he immeasiately went in to attract mode and when he asked serenity if she would go out with him he immeadiately felt two hands on his ears and a pioson jab on his back and there were max, misty, and croagunk leading him away from serenity and joey asked who they were and ash said they are a few of my friends and travelling companions misty brock and max max immeadiately shook joeys hand as a sign of respect towards ash's cousins joey and serenity and they asked who are the others? ash told them their names the brunette is max's older sister may the blunette is my sinnoh travelling partner dawn and the other three are the dragon master iris, pokemon A class conniseur cilan and my old friend serena so out of thin air down came five more familliar faces one of whom was joey and serenity's other cousin kairi ash told brock be careful around my sister she will kick you in the ass if you try the same thing you tried withh serenity well when they heard that delia and professor oak went outside and when delia saw serena she immeadiately asked where her moom was and so serena said look behind you delia and when delia turned around she saw her best friend grace and they immeadiately went inside to get a couple of cups of coffee and catch up on what has been going on and professor oak ssaid hey serena hows professor sycamore? serena said he is fine he also wanted me to give ash his kalos pokedex since his took longer because he was getting a national pokedex seeing as he has been through kanto,jhoto, hoenn, sinnoh and unova and professor oak then addressed the unovian pair with a hug for iris and a handshake for cilan and they said to professor oak that they were doing fine and professor juniper said hi and hopes that he is doing really well and professor oak said i am gonna call professor juniper right now and talk to her so professor oak went inside and called professor juniper and they had a nice long conversation and professor juniper said that she was going to be in the kanto region for a convention and that professors elm birch and rowan were going but she did not know if professor sycamore was going to make it ti the convention or not yet and then she got a call ans said well i will see you in a couple of days samuel and professor oak said i will see you in a couple of days as well aurea bye both professors said and hung up and told the others that there was foing to be a confrerence here in the kanto region in a few days the other professors are going to be here in pallet in two days so we can all go as a group to the conference at the viridian city community center and they will be talking about this and that also the changing of the sinnoh champions will be tomorrow at the viridian city gym so if there are any challengers they will have to wait until after the changing of the sinnoh league champion ceremony the next day so everyone but tracey went to viridian city once they got to the viridian city gym they were given rooms in the residential part of the gym ssince ash was going to be teaming up wit gary he got squirtle from officer jenny, and two of his thirty tauros serena asked him why did you get two tauros and ash said when i went to the safarri zone here in kanto i caught nothing but tauros at the safarri zone you only get thirty safarri balls and you can keep anything you catch in those safarri balls i caught nothing but tauros so i have thirty of them so i called tracey and asked for four of them andas well as his bulbasaur from professor oak and after an hour ash and the gang went to the nearest resturant to eat dinner since it was getting close to time for dinner anyway after they ate and paid the bill and left they went back to the gym and went to their respective rooms and so the next morning they all woke up and got a cup of coffee and then went back to the gym and found mr. goodshow already there with none other than the new sinnoh region champion tobias and ash asked him for a match for his title if e loses the kalos league and tobias said i accept and i will be using only two pokemon that i caught during the begining of my journey in sinnoh and i presume oyu willl do the same ash said make it a four on four and you got yourself a challenge tobias said four on fout it is then with that the gym started swarming with the kannto and sinnoh regoin news reporters and then after they got set up they let the two trainers who asked for a tagteam battle for their earth badge showed up and upon recognizing them ask said wait my cousins joey and serenity were the two you beat in single battles gary said yeah and they want to see how good you really are no holds barred battle for the earthbadge if they win each of them get an earthbadge. the match is after the changing of the champions ceremony wait who is the other new champion as the unova league champion alder showed up before ash looked at the new unova champion as the unova news reporters showed up and it was going to be a surprise to find out who actually beat alder iris or trip gary asked if ash would like to take on the challenger after the match against serenity and joey ash asked who is it and gary said someone from the sinnoh league you beat before you got elimated by the new sinnoh champion. ash and gary asked if ash could be the temp gym leader for the second match of the day and mr. goodshow said i dont see any reason not to let ash battle in the position of temporary gym leader against a certain rival of his ash thought it over before he gave mr. goodshow and gary a handshake before mr. goodshow announced that starting today the viridian city gym has two gym leaders and i would like to announce that the second gym leader is none other than pallet towns own ash ketchum as ash started his speech saying that he will perform the job and still be a trainer at the same time and as of now i give you the former champion cynthia yvonne. thank you for the welcome . now seeing as i had been defeated in a pokemon battle as champion i here by announce the identity of the new sinnoh league champion mr. wilson will you please approach the stage so tobias did as he was asked of by cynthia as cynthia said i am pleased to announce that the sinnoh region champion is none other than tobias wilson and i am retiring from being a simple champion to a trainer again she said with tears in her eyes as she gave tobias her champions pin and after cynthia made that announcement the now former unova champion took the stage and said over the years i had ended the run of trainers in the unova region so i hereby give this champions tiara to none other than miss iris young miss young will you say a few words to the folks back home in the unova region and as she did tears of happiness were flowing from her as she made her speech as the new unova region champion so after that sora took the stage he said as the former jhoto region champion i had before that ended the undefeated streak of one lance johnson and now i have had my own undefeated streak come to an end at 12 wins in league competition and my successor is none other than mr. trey macmillan so trey took the stage and gave his speech on eof the new champion and it was my turn to announce the new pokemon master who had dereated my whole team using a pichu mind you the man who now is the jhoto region champion mr. trey mcmillan so trey got up and gave his second speech and i asked ash if i could travel around with him and the others so ash said he didnt care because sora and kairi were both going to travel with him so after thegym was retrned to being a gym ash and gary took the leaders box and serenity and joey took the challengers postiion at the other side of the field and brock got up to the referees box and said this battle will be a three on three match witn each trainer using only three pokemon so are you ready they both siad they were ready and then he said serenity and joey white are you ready? they said you bet we are ready to take te gym leader ( in this case two gym leaders) down and make them taste defeat at the hands of the white twins ash said wait what i never knew that you were twins they said we are and we got the same pokemon as the other as trying to one up each other when one of us is up on the other the other has to even the score and they both said bulbasaur lets go/ make your mark and ash said bulbasaur i choose you and gary called out his starter pokemon who was now a bloastoise and said blastiose hydro pump ash said leech seed and then they attacked the two bulbasaur on the other side of the field neither attack hit so joey and serenity said bulbasaur grass pledge on blastoise and bulbasaur both attacks hit immeadiately knocking both bulbasaur and blastoise out and ash said you are in for a loss because charizard i choose you and gary sent out his ryhorn. flamethrower on bulbasaur and rock tomb on bulbasaur once again the attacks failed so joey and serenity callled out cut/ razor leaf and took down charizard and blastoise ash and grary blooked at each other and sent out their last pokemon which was a shiny squirtle and from there they called out aquirtle use hydro cannon and yet the attacks missed becaue of the quickness of the twins bulbasaur duoand the twins called out the move that clinched the match for the twins victory which was the move razor leaf which the twins used to take out bulbasaur/blastoise,and charizard/ryhorn. then after the smoke cleared both squirtle were knocked out which signaled the end of the match and ash and gary had to give the twins their earned earthbadge and ash said to serenity outside if you have to face joey use a different pokemon team so joey wint know what move you are using and that is the reason i beat my best friend ritchie and speaking of ritchie i have to call him well just to chat and make time for a battle well i need to get ready for my first battle as a temp gym leader but if i know my opponent and i just so happen to know him and he is a bad trainer because he releases pokemon that he thinks are weak who do you think i got my infernape from when he was just a chimchar well this guy will try to get into your head if he gets to the indigo plateau and trust me he got in my head when i fought him at the sinnoh league so after that match i had to take a walk to try to clear my head but i could not get those words out of my head and so when i went against the new sinnoh region champion i actually was the first trainer ever to defeat his darkrai and drew against his latios with the rest of my team because my team went down one by one to his darkrai and i managed to beat that damned darkrai with my pikachu who is out with the others and they are coming to see me defeat paul once and for all if i do get defeated by him just like i got decimated by him like gary and i got decimated by you and joey's combined skills i just might think of all those times i lost to him and get stronger before you know it i just might be at the league competing again ahhh those memories and they will have pokemon from other regions so that is why gary and i only used kanto region pokemon against the two of you since i had to i would have tried to beat the both of you in a six on six match and if i can and if i get to battle and either you or joey have to go against me there will be a lot of one upping either by you and i battling or joey and i battling or ig all three of us have to battle each other if it comes down to it i will try my hardest to beat the both of you in a battle so all you have to do and i am asking you to tell joey tell me what ash joey said well joey if it comes down to the three of us i will try my hardest to beat you at the indigo conference as i did gary and when i lost to ritchie and if i may can i ask a favor of the both of you can you watch my three pokemon while i use my unova team against paul both of you are welcome to watch me battle this dumbass btw i need to get pikachu, unfezant, oshawott, pignite, leavanny and boldore out of the pokemon group that i have at professor oaks lab back in pallet and with that ash went to get the said pokemon from professor oaks lab and once he had gotten back joey was out cold and serenity was nowhere to be found ash told gary that he was going to postpone the match against paul because serenity was nowhere to be found and gary helped ash by taking joey to the pokemon center to see nurse joy and ash locked the gym and gary had happened to have a sign that said closred due to a family emergency and went to find serenity who the whole time had been taken by butch of team rocket to his hiding place in the thojo falls area ash knew some one who lived in the thojo falls area and it was the salon maiden anabel so she called scott and told him to get the other frontier brains to get to thojo falls and her house immeadiately and to meet her and ash at her house as soon as possible but scott knew what had happened because of ash calling him and told him to let anabel know that he and the rest of the group were on their way to save serenity from butch.. BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER...

WHAT SERENITY WAS TAKEN joey shouted at the top of his lungs out side the pokemon center once ash and the gang was with him and i had asked serenity and joey to watch me in my first singles battle as the temporary viridian gym leader and went into the pokemon center to get the five pokemon that he said that he was going to use in a batlte against paul and ash went into the pokemon center and got leavanny swapped for his infernape who when he was let out of his pokeball was lit up in the huge red flames since his favorite person besides ash and joey and the gang was missing and he knew that was a problem because once they teleported to anabels house in thojo falls that something was wrong because of the tone of ash and joey's voices since serenity was in an unfamilliar area every one of the frontier brains knew there was trouble and since ash was like a brother to all of them they had put signs up that said closed due to family emergency since serenity and joey were family to them as well since they had shown up scott and gary sped up to anabels house well scott got out of is car and closed the door and got out of the way to let gary park his car about ten or so feet from scotts car and that was when they heard an earsplitting scream and ash and co said that's serenoty's voice it is coming from up on that mountain (the one behind anabel's house) every one including anabel started running towards the moungain when gary saw that serenity was up there in a cabin belonging to team rocket and ash and joey started to climb the mountain well they flew up the mountain because their cousin/ sister was in danger of something bad and when they got up there they sent pidgeot down to get the others and bring them up to the top oof the moiuntain and when they got there they saw that serenity was getting molested by butch and zagar ash and joey burst into the room and ash sent zagar to the floor with a thunderous set of left and right hooks and joey and ash both took down butch with a shout to serenity to get her clothes on because they were sure they had raped her they decided to get her to the pokemon center and then take butch and zagar into the police department and ash called and told him what had happened ot serenity and what they had done to butch and zagar and to meet him at the polkemon center in viridian city so ash and joey took the string that was used to tie serenity up and put it in a bag that ash took out of his bag and put the bag with the string back into his backpack and used more of the string to tie butch and zagar up and took them to the pokemon center with help from anabels alakazam who had told him to use teleport and erika and sabrina was already there they both pulled ash into a bon-crushing hug and asked if they could watch serenity so she doesn't get taken again ash said go right ahead but you also got to talk to joey he is her twin brother and they talked it over and joey asked what about your gyms sabrina said my parents are watching over my gym so i am fine and as for erika one of my assistants is watching over mine as well as my mom so they are going to be watching over the gym until the pair of butch and zagar were behind bars for molestation and me. goodshow told ash if you have to resort ot physically attacking another person because of your family members it is ok and when aunt delia heard about what had happened to serenity she was there in at least thirty seconds because she had mimey use teleport to take her to the viridian city pokemon center and she asked ash and joey who is watching over serenity ash said sabrina and erika are mom and delia asked about who is taking over as temporary gym leaders in their stead sabrinas parents are watching over the saffron city gym and erikas assistant and her mom are watching over the celadon city gym so they can be with serenity well ash told delia mom we need to talk to officer jenny immeadiately and deloia went and got officer jenny of viridian city and told her that ash was at the pokemon center and needs to talk to her so she placed one of her deputies in charge and went over to the pokemon center where ash and joey stood outside with the gang and the frontier brains and asked if she coulod talk to ash and joey inside and then she told one of her deputies that she had with her to take butch and zagar into the station for questioning and ash gave her the bag of string that was used to tie serenity up as well as the duct tape that was covering her mouth after she screamed for help so then she had asked nurse joy to let her talk to serenity and after five minutes in the room with serenity officer jenny talked to mr. good show about giving ash and joey a pardon seeing as they saved serenity from team rocket and mr. goodshow said i already did officer ash and joey needed to resort to fist fighting and i have never seen a solid pair of fighters and officer jenny asked why not remove the rule about no fighting of any kind except with pokemon so called for an emergency press conference during which he gave ash and joey a pardon when he should have revoked their trainers licenses and said if it gets into an escalating conflict trainers will now be able to use their pokemon as well as their fighting skills wether it be boxing or wrestling and when the trainers who were itching for a fist fight started swinging at each other and paul had taken this time now that the viridian city temp gym leader was back to challenge him to a full battle so paul can humiliate ash in frount of his family and friends well that time came when ash beat him in a fist fight and paul defeated him in thei rgym battle and told ash again that he was a weak ass trainer after which paul was on the floor out cold by two right hooks one from joey and one from ash. ash had a shit-ton of rage in him because of all of the battles he had lost to paul and then one by one starting with dawn slapped paul in the face and then after that ash kicked him out of the viridian city gym after giving him something to prove that he beat the viridian city temp gym leader ash ketchum and them got knocked out and then ash told them that he would talk to if he could go back and compete in the indigo league and mr. goodshow said the top sixteen finisher showing what he is made of in the pokemon league of the kanto region was just amazing and he told ash that since serenity is unable to go to the league because of shock i am now allowing you to return to the kanto league as a participant instead of a referee since the gym leaders were almost always the referees in league matches and if serenity does make a return to the league she will be participating with you and joey as a team of family members since it was up to him to allow the formation of a team for the league and gym battles since ash was back in to the league asked ash do you still have your oroginal pokedex and all eight of your gym badges because i have to put you into the competition for the title of kanto champion so ash teleported back home and went to his room and got into his tux and grabbed all of his badges and went to and asked brock if he still had a badge case and brock gave him the badge case with the initials A.K on the outside and gave his kanto pokedex and placed his badges into his badge case and handed them to and then went and asked serenity if she wanted to participate as a team with ash and joey and she said ash's going to be in the league competition and said yes so she handed him her pokedex and badge case it was just liks ash's but was pink and had the initials S.W on the outside in the upper right hand corner and entered her and then joey did the same thing but his badge case was blue like ash's but with J.W in the corner of the case so after that called a press conference and said participants may form a team of up to three trainers and lets make it a good year for the kanto league so everyone started asking ash to be a part of their team but ash said i am teaming up with my cousins joey and serenity. they asked if he won will he still go compete in the kalos league and ash said i am giong to participate in the kalos league as well but i need to get the kalos gym badges and ash saw the new sinnoh and unova champions wanting to ask if he was going to battle them after he gets done with the kanto league and ash said after i win the league i am going to challenge my fellow champions for the title of pokemon master, which will end at the kalos champion malva or if i lose i still will be the temporary viridian city gym leader so with that ash called an offocial end to the press conference so he could go to the hospital in pewter city and when ash got there brock said sorry ash i am needed here in pewter so i am afraid i cannot travel with you guys he said with tears in his eyes ash asked what happened is your dad ... yes ash he is gone and i thankyou for coming with me to see him ash said you're welcome and thanks for teaching me how to throw my hooks with accuracy and precision brock said you're welcome ash btw i hear you joey and serenity are competing as a team of three this year and ash said yeah and every match will be for flint and his memory and ash gave each of brocks siblings a hug ans a smile and since foredt wanted to he gave ash a handshake as a aign of respect for saving a family member out of the predicament she was in and asked ash to go out with her ash daid um joey a little help over here and joey came up and met forest and said along with as "if you are going to date serenity beware she has a bad etmper if you push her over the edge you will have me to deal with joey said and then you will have to deal with me ash finiished so lets go with you to the viridian city pokemon center and there in front of us you may then ask serenity to go out with you and remember our warning forest and forest said lets go ash said well i have to thank sabrina when we get back to viridian city for lettng us use her alakazam to teleport here to see about visiting flint one final time before he passed away and we were too late and then ash said as he tossed alakazam'a pokeball use teleport to take the three of us to the viridian city pokemon center and so he did just that and ash and joey took forest to joey and serenity's room and ash knocked and upon hearing her cousin knocking and she opened the door to reveal to her ash joey and a forest the pewter city gym leader and she knew forest very well and when she saw forest she pulled him into a hug and said i am terribly sorry foe your loss forest and i believe you have a questuion for me and forest sid yes serenity i do hacea question for you and it is will you go out with me and serenity said with a squeal yes i will forest i will be honored to be your girlfriend and need i remind you dear if my jackass of a brother and crazy ass cousin warned you i have a very short fuse at least once a month and if you push my buttons you will have my brother to deal with and then my cousin and then me since i am ready lets go to kalos and that festival since the league competition is at least six months away lets go to kalos and participate as a couple in the dancing competition that is held on the last day of the festival as it starts tomorrow and ash told forest you might want to do something real quick before we go and ni we wont be flying there we will be teleporting there in ten minutes if you arent ready we will go and i will get you tomorrow morning about three am since we are going to the kalos region i suggest you pack shorts and t-shirts and we will be going seimming while we are there you might want to pack some swim trunks seeing as you are going out with serenity you might want to wear a promise ring and ash gave him the guys promise ring and told him it would be a good idea if you made brock the gym leader of the pewter so when brock heard the phone in the gym going off he immeadiately answered and saw his younger brother holding the hand of ash's cousin he asked to speak with ash and ash came on and brock asked did you warn him that if he pisses serenity off he will have both you and joey to deal with and ash said yes brock and forest got back on and said brock do you think that you could be the gym leader of pewter in my absence since i am going to kalos and dancing in the dancing competetion there and brock went and asked their next oldest sibling, claudia if she would be the gym leader in his and forest's stead and she said i will but you better let steelix and golem know that if i give them a command to listen to me because when you and forest was at the league last time they failed to listen to me and can i use marshstomp too brock said steelix, golem, and marshstomp out suddenly ash and co as well as claudia and brock saw that marshomp turned white and started to grow brock said to ash he is finally evolving into swampert and ash said i am comming over to get my hoenn dex finished as well a my sinnoh and unova pokedex also i need to borrow your kalos guide book so i can try to lead without getting wveryone lost like i did with you and dawn in sinnoh at least three times and brock said it was only twice that you got me and dawn lost in sinnoh ash by all means i want you to meet one of my sisters ash said see ya and got off and told every one that he will be right back and pulled out his hoenn sinnoh and unova pokedex's out of his bag and handed his bag to joey and said look inside and you might find a half a ribbon i will tell you as well as may when i get back ok guys see you in ten ok and he used his own alakazam to teleport to the pewter city gym and went in and asked wheres marshstomp at? brock said follow me please ash and when ash and brock got to the family room brock said claudia this is ash ketchum the cousin of the girl that forest is now dating with a warning from ash and joey serenity's sister claudia said that blockhead i am going to kick his ass when he gets back from his journey in kalos because he never asked the pokemon to obey me and that was when brock said i will get on to him for you claudia ok fine said claudia as she sat down and watched some tv while ash was finally completing his unova pokedex and then he said finally got info on swampert thank you swampert and swampert did something that had never been done by a swampert before he let ash pet him normally swampert dislike coming in contact with anyone other than their master or mistress but this swampert is the friendliest swamert ever. brock came back with his old travelling bag back on his shoulder and said we need to nake a stop before we head to viridian and ash asked if he was in love with a frontier brain and brock said yes and ash asked if it was greta, no anabel ,no finally ash got to the one he thought it was and ginally pike queen lucy brock said bingo ash how can you tell? ash replied saying i could see that she had a thing fo ryou when we were foing through the battle frontier and since her contract expired an hour ago why not go ask her out brock and then they went to the battle pike and brock asked ash to hold onto croagunk while he asks lucy a special question and ash placed croagunk's ball ingo brocks bag since he was not wearing it at the time that he went up behind lucy and said hey lucy and she turned around and said hey brock i am so very sorry about your loss and brock said thank you and said those six words he was always trying to say to her before max drug him away by his ear lucy will you go out with me and much to ash's surprise and to croagunk's as well they heard lucy say only four words yes brock i will go out with you and brock asked if she wanted to travel to kalos with ash and the rest and get to meet two of his family one of whom is dating my brother forest which claudia is mad at him for not asking steelix or golem to respect her and well lets go over to my house to get them to listen to claudia and once back in the family room(claudia was in the bathroom) brock asked steelix, golem and swampert to listen to claudia while he and forest was away on a trip and swampert this gime gave lucy a hug that meant it is good to see you again lucy and she gave him a hug back saying i can't believe you evolved and then she pet him and he fell right asleep and the four of them put a huge blanket which was mudkips then marshstomps and now it was unfolded ingo its full extent which completely got swampert happy and then ash got swampert a pillow so he can regain the spirit within hin and with that ash lucy and brock left the pewter city gym and saw every one out side ready to go including serenity and joey and forest to whom brock said claudia has a bone to pick with you when we get back and then they all teleported to kalos where they landed in front of serenas house and saw that her moms staraptor was there and serena called mom we are all back and grace told serena you might want to sit down you too ash joey and serenity and said you remember deila right ash, joey and serenity asked what happened and grace said she was killed in a car accident this morning delia said if anything happened to her she asked for me to tell you this ash you now own the house in pallet and there is only one month and the house is paid off and ash asked how much is the mortgage in the house? grace showed the last receipt to ash and he fainted well that turned out to be crazy and serenity she wanted you to have mimey as well as all of her clothes since she was the same size as you and ash she told me that if you have any problems dont get mad just think what would mom do? and then she told ash, serenity and joey the identity of their father/ uncle and it is none other than spenser hale ash fainted again and said wait my dad is the spencer hale and molly is my little sister and ash said to serena will you go out with me? serena said it has been my dream to go out with you ash and joey asked dawn if she will go out with him and ash gave him the same warning that they gave forest but brock had his say so and said if you piss dawn off you will have ash to deal with and then me dawn is like a sister to the both of us and well you get the point. well with that said dawn said also with a squeal yes joey i will go out with you let me call my mom and tell her i am now dating ash said we can swing by twinleaf on the way back wanna come along with serenity, forest, brock, lucy and,serena and i to go see molly and may and max said wait what brock you crazy guy i am sorry for dragging you away from lucy brock max said it is ok bro brock said and forest said wait you said bro? yes i treat him like i treat ash like a brother and he pulled out of his bag the pokeball belonging to croagunk and sais to ash she is yours now bro k lets go see your sister and ash said as he threw alakazam's ball up into the air alakazam use teleport to take us to my dads place in jhoto remember wha thappened the last time we were there ash misty asked yeah that was before i found out that she is my little sister just like you may dawn and iris are sisters to me well see ya when we get back k sis k bro misty and said because cilan and iris went back to the unova region to prepare for the league which was begining exactly 2 months fron today and well when they went to see their sister/cousin and their father/ uncle. ash said molly where are you and molly appeared behind ash and said righh here big bro hey serenity and joey molly said giving them a bear hug and ash said to brock she is my sister molly hale-ketchum and when spenser heard his sons voice he came out of his office and ash said hey dad and joey and serenity said hey uncle spenser how are you as they pulled him into a bear hug. he gave them one right back and said who are these three people and then he saw brock and shook his hand saying how are you brock sorry about your loss thank you spenser brock and i am sorry for yout loss as well spenser ash joey serenity and molly you are welcome came fove voices in unison. well this is my girlfriend dawn joey said holding dawns hand this is my girlfriend serena ash said as usual holding serenas hand and this is my boyfriend forest brocks little brother and brock said this is my girlfriend lucy the former pike queen and well sorry we cant stay dad/ uncle spenser well come over as a huge gtoup after i get all of the kalos league badges and well were to brock asked ash aand dawn said brock are you that forgetful we are foing to twinleaf town to see my mom dawn said ok well lets go brock said and ash said once again alakazam use teleport to take us to twinleaf town in the sinnoh region berlitz home and alakazam teleported there and dawn walked with joey into the house and called mom where are you at there are a group of poeple here two of them you know as my brothers and she said be right down (she was in her room taking a nap) then when she came down and saw ash and brock and she pulled them into a bear hug and said to ash sorry about your loss and ash joey and serenity said thank you and dawn thought about what would happen if she had told her mother was confrortable with her dating one of ash's cousins and she thought if she did not say anything now then she was never gonna live it down and she sat johanna down and said mom i am now dating someone johanna asked who and dawn said joey white and at that point johanna had already fainted and ash got piplup to use water gun on johanna who jolted awake and said joey and joey stepped forward and gave the same spheal that he had gotten from ash and brock about him dating their sister and ash said to johanna the kanto league is six months away because there will be a trial for two former team rocket members aell serenity can tell you what happened and ash and joey said we will tell you what we did and the decision from mr. goodshow so serenity told johana her side and when joey told her what they did and then it was ash's turn so well we can now use fists along with pokemon to battle and we will not get ingo trouble or disqualified but since i an competing in the kanto league again i want to go get all 8 gym badges from kalos and their league doesnt start until the kanto league os over in seven or nine months serena said it is a year away sweetie wait ash your dating serena she is cute johanna said and serenity introduced her boyfriend forest and brock introduced his girlfriend te former pike queen lucy ingalls so she had let her contract expire and she was moving into a house that is right next door to the pewter city gym and well ash serenity and joey found out who their father or uncle is johanna said its not giovanni is it they said no it isnt it is spenser hale and molly is ash's little sister and johanna had a picture of ash's mom and spenser and a younger ash and gave it to ash and said that is just before molly was born well about a week before since i dont need ti you can have that pic and oh i want to get a pic of you and everyone here since i can always look back on the memories that were made here and then they all got in the view of the camera and then johanna stood behind the camera and told everyone to say mew cheese they said instead and mew so johanna took the picture and got everyone's address and they teleported to the different gyms in the kalos region when they got to the lumiose city gym and the security system asked how many badges do you have ash said four and then ash and serena saw a familliar face across the battlefield and they said it cant be. they heard a little gire say wait ash serena oh it is true prepare for your defeat ash we'll see about that clemont ash growled and just like that the match began and since ash had an advantage over clemont he had boldore out and was using his rock tomb over and over again until he had all of clemont's pokemon defeated and clemont gave ash his fifth badge and before you know it bonnie was traveling with ash and serena again clemont was back in the gym trying to toughen up and to try to find ways to beat the shit out of you ash why ash said dont you remember that threesome that you, serena, and i had? ash said yeah and you wanted to be my other girlfriend and ash said holding out his other hand out for bonnie to hold as they walked dedenne followed behind the dating trio and then when ash saw pikachu and dedenne curled up in to balls asleep well pikachu was on ash's shoulder and then ash picked him up set him on the ground and opened his backpack and gently placed pikachu in seeing that it was warm in there because of the full cannister of pokechow and bag of poffins and ash pulled the bag of poffins out of the bag and placed pikachu back in and closed rhe bag but left the top open so pikachu can breathe and ash asked his girlfriends if they ever had a poffin before and they both said no we haven't and ash gave them one each and got one foe himself and both bonnie and serena's mouths were brimming with tears of joy and they said well bonnie said are we gonna rest well since ash had 7 badges by that time they went to the final gym which was a fire type gym he went in there and defeated the gym leader and got his final badge and so with all 8 gym badges now in his posession he said well after the festival would you like to see kanto dearest bonnie and bonnie said yeah i would like to know what your hometown is like well it is gonnna be quiet around my house well since my mom passed i just let professor oak take care of the arrangments for my moms funeral well we might want to get back to my house and to clemonts to get all of onnies clothes out of there since clemont said to me he didn't have a sister since that threesome serena can you have your mom rent a moving truck so we can get all of bonnies posessions out of the damn gym and if i have any problems with clemont i will deal with him serena can i ask that me and brock and joey handle the fighting and heavy lifting sure but we dont want you to get hurt if that happens i have brock take care of that scrawny little bastard and joey and i willget bonnies property out of there and then we can take her swimsuit shopping well you can dear and i will go with you and then we will meet up with your mom to get bonnies dtuff out of there and don't forget sweetie that you have charizard and he can help us too and well i will start with the bes looks like a sleepless night for me ash said as he got ready and joey and brock were already reafy to go beat clemonts ass for disowning his own sister and ash told them if you cant get in just use boldore to break through the door and since we will have the element of surprise and charizard just start grabbing bags and take them to serenas house for now and after the festivan we will get some help in getting all of bonnies posessions to kanto and to my house and well now it is mine serena and bonnie's house now and i will go ahead and call ridley and as soon as ash said that he looked down and saw the name on the poketch that he wore it was ridley and ash said i was talking about you and i have a question can you bring meloetta and a boat to the lumiose city pier we are going to wait i cant bring a boat and i can try to bring meloetta and ash said awesome now the girls will be able to see a legendary pokemon from the unova region and then that leaves kanto, jhoto, hoenn, and sinnoh to show them a legendary pokemon in real life and well maybe not kanto i can show them mew so they can see it in person wait i can ask for a legendary in my team from each region kanto to unova and since they are from kalos well serena is from kanto and is moving back there with her boyfriend and girlfriend so they can live together in peace so they can get married and have kids ash thought and well ridley i will see you at the end of the festival ash told charizard to blast through the wall seing that they have reached bonnie's former bedroom and ash gathered all of bonnies clothes while clemont was getting the shit knocked out of him by brock joey went and helped ash bag up bonnies clothes and they found her swimsuit and ash called serena ans aksed for her to put bonnie on and said i found your swimsuit and since bonnie had been disowned by clemont he had been using her swimsuit and undies as jerking off toys that set ash off and he went into the gym after hanging up before running in there and tapping brock on the shoulder and asked him to move and said croagunk poison jab on clemont and make it a low blow so she used her poison jab and went to town and ash returned her and went back into the room formerly used by bonnie and called out alakazam use teleport to take me and bonnies bed to my house in pallet town and bring me back to get some moer stuff and take it back and forth please alakazam said sure thing and ash went intio the master bedroom and set up bonnies bed for dedenne and pikachu as their bed and ash went back to the lumiose city gym and told brock to continue wailing on him and get him the fuck out of my sight he sickens me and ash went back to bonnie's old room and had alakazam take joey to pallet town and put bonnie's stuffed aniamls into my old room and made that into a playroom and alakazam took me and joey and all of bonnie's clothes to my new room and then went ahead and did a load of bonnies clothes well the load was full of nothing but bonnie's underwear that clemont had jizzed on and put all of them into the washer first and when they were done drying he pulled out seven pair of under wear for bonnie and placed them into his first backpack and he took his stuff and moved it all to the master bedroom which was now being occupied by ash, serena, and bonnie

ash then did a load of dresses for bonnie and dried then in the dryer and then he pickout seven dresses for bonnie to wear and then he did a load of bonnie's shirts, skirts, and shorts when that was done he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and then called serena and asked her to ask bonnie what her shoe size was and he got her a pair of dress shoes and a few pairs of sneakers after paying the mortgage for the final time since he had taken care of paying the mortgage and he went to get bonnie from serenas house and took her whilst holding her hand after teleporting and he led her up to their new bedroom and took the blindfold off and she looked on the bed and saw that all of her clothes were washed dried and put away and then she saw the dress and shoes on the bed right next to her new bag and then she ushered ash out of the room to get changed (in this story ash, bonnie and serena are all 19) and the girls are now married to ash and are getitng ready to go cheer on their husband and his family in the league and since team plasma was disbanded after ash went and took ghetsis down and since he tried to ill bonnie clemont was stripped of his gym leadership and it was given to n the former leader of team plasma he changed the locking device on the door and got that electrcial bullshit away from the gym and just let people walk in and challenge fo rthe gym badge which had also been changed it was now just like the basic badge fromunova but it has the name the beginner badge also due to ash joey and serenity's testimony butch and zagar were now spending the rest of their lives in prison, as was clemont for attenped child molestation and was now serving a life puls 50 in prison because he trird to escape five times (each time it tacks on a ten year addition to the sentence) and both bonnie and serena were pregnant at the time that it went from a team geting eliminated to a single person remaning from each team and then from ash's team only ash was left to eliminate trip ina freocious full battle and then ash went on to actually win a league so that when it came down to time for the finals to begin after the battle bonnie's water broke ash picked bonnie up bridal style and carried her to the pokemon center and m. ketchum's water broke after my match with trip and trip found me and said nice job ash and do me a favor and tell no one ok k actualy i am not from theunova region i am from right here in the kanto region ash suddenly heard a scream coming from the stadium and ash found serena with a puddle of water on the ground and ash also picked serena up brifal style and headed for the pokmon center where he checked in ketchum and went and saw the other in her room and ash fell asleep at the edge of the bed after he heard the news flash that clemont had finally broken out of prison and wwas on the run form all of the officer jennys of the jhoto to the kalos region and nursg jpy fainted after hearing that the sick bastard got out of prison and i know who to call his buddy trip and trip said well i think it was that paul feller you beat back at the viridian city gym in only the boxing match but he beat you for the earthbadge and yet you knocked his stupid ass out of the tournament in the semis and you beat me in the finals and you promiseed to face each champion in a battle and become the champion of all the regions now lets go get our trophies and the first place trophy is aawarded to ash ketchum and ash stepped on to the stage as soon as he did that a bullet hit him in the shoulder and lickily he was wearing a bulletproof vest and a kevlar helmet and he pulled out his gun and shot clemont in the ankle and said now you have really done it you douchebag you are gonna back and since you tried to kill the new kanto league champion you will now face a jury of your peers and it starts right now since you were found guilty to attempted rape and still have your life sentence but trying to kill the new champion of the kanto region now that is asking for your life the new kanto league would have to find a new champion if i were to say pass away but for you you've already been striped of everything you work for and now that the plates on the car used to kill my mom match and now i want all of your licenses and now that is settled serena will you provide your input to the sentence serena said trying to kill the kanto region champion that has death written all over it bonnie your input please and since you disowned me 10 years ago and tried to molest me and now attempted murder i say death brock yours trying to ill you trying to rape bonnie my vote is death ok any more votes for death all of them went up and life in prison and trying go let him live no one put up their hands and ash said voted you will now be turned into a doll and thrown into a put of charizard that are all ready to eat you sabrina please turn this bastard into a doll and then bonnie , serena and i will go tio the jhoto region and drop his ass into the charicific valley and fly away and that is what happened to your former uncle clemont and seeing as how he treated your mother and me when he caught both of your mothers and i having ourselves a three way in kalos and then he pulled out a gun and damn near killed the three of us instead of us getting hit it was clemont who got hit by a huge thunder by my buddy and the father of your pichu the second form and i take out my pokedex and then they asked me daddy my daughter lilly asked if she can use my kanto dex and i told her it has my id in it so dont lose it ok princess yes daddy i promise to take care of it bonnie came into the room and told me she was gonna be a mother again and serena did the same damn thing and all of a sudden i saw pikachu run into my room with a note if you want your daughter alive you must pay us a sum of one million pokedollars butch and zagar hahahahahaha what the fuck i had them locked up for the rest of their lives in prison and they take lilly so pikachu went and got my id out of lilly's room and i closed her door and went into my safe and then pulled out a milllion pokedollars and all of a sudden i hear three more screams i knew inneadiately i would need to make a 3million pokedollar wtihdraw and that would put me back because i get 3 million pokedollars a year from being a master in my line of woek being a master has its drawbacks. trying to fend off opposing trainers is fun but it brings the money in

and ash finally poped the question for a third time this time to hilda from unova and cynthia the former sinnoh region champion and they both said yes with a squeal and then they left to get bonnie, serena, and their daughter lilly

will ash see bonnie, lilly or serena again find out in the next chapter of the greatest coorfinator in the world disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or pokemon but if i did i would have it so Sora would be Kairi's boyfriend and Kairi would be Sora's girlfriend and that they would travel together with donald and goofy as well as having Riku join them it would have been a fun way to progress the kingdom hearts storyline and then at the end of the last game (KH2) riku would be in the world that

never was still and ash would be kairi's brother

THE GREATEST COORIDNATOR IN THE WORLD

a pokemon/ kingdom hearts crossover

CHAPTER ONE

There was once a coordinator whose name was Kairi and she had all of the grass type starters and they were fully evolved.

venusaur lv 50, meganium lv 50, sceptile lv 50, torterra lv 50, serperior lv 50, and chesnaught lv 50

chesnaught is the completely evolved form of the kalos grass type starter chespin, serperior is the last

form of snivy the grass type from unova, torterra is the final form of turtwig from sinnoh sceptile is the

final form of the grass type trecko from hioenn meganium is the last form of the jhhoto starter

chikorita and venusaur is th efinal form of the kanto starter bulbasaur. when She first started out of

the destiny islands and went to professors oak, elm, birch, rowan, juniper and syamore to get the

grass type starters when she met the professors kairi asked if she could see all of the starters and

the starters are listed by type not from region the grass types bulbasaur, chikorita, trecko, turtwig,

snivy, and chespin the fire types charmander, cyndaquil, torchic, chinchar, tepig, and fenniken

the water types were squirtle, totodile. mudkip, piplup, oshawott and froakie so kairi asked the

professsors if she could choose a type instead of just choosing one at a time since they were going

to accompany her though thick and thin as well as her training she would have a chance to catch

the other two types of pokemon that were starters when she went through each and every region

when she got the ok she said "i choose the grass type starters since they are easy to raise" and

She got her pokeballs and a pokedex that gave her the information on all the pokemon from each

region and she said return while holding 3 pokeballs in each hand seeing she had six pokemon

with her and then placed all of them on her pokemon belt that she reieved as a birthday present

from her boyfriend, Sora who chose all of the water types and is now the grand champion of the

pokemon league in silver town which incidentally is the same place where he was training alll of his

water types since he was about to go to the hall of fame to enter his team into the register of

trainers who have defeated the jhoto league and then toppled the champion the next day as he was

the new champion since he defeated the fromer champion hilda who gave up being the unova

champion to ash's rival from nuvema town tripp and took up the position of the jhoto league and the

next opponent that Sora had was Trey who had a team of pichu, mew, furret, raticate, graveler, and

a gengar. all of whom except for pichu were shiny since there is a 1 in 1642 chance of getting a

shiny so he got lucky at finding a shiny not once but five times and he had defeated karen, the

last of the jhoto elite four at midnight of the day of his challenge as well as the other elite four

members will, bruno, and koga they had lost earlier that day since he had a lot of max revives Trey

and karen went at it to see if he would get the chance to battle the new champion who had

decimated all of lance's ( the former jhoto region champion and once part of the kanto elite four)

team and then he took over for lance since he had been feeling ready to retire as the undefeated

jhoto champion but after the battle with sora ending in a defeat for him, lance had decided to retire

with one loss ( the loss to the current champion, Sora). Had Sora lost lance would have retired with

an undefeated record but lance had to take this battle as a loss so he could go ahead and retire

happy that he had finally lost and it was against one of his most liked rival who was in fact Sora,

who in face wa dreading the day when he would have to put his title of jhoto champion to the test

against Trey and when though the match was long, Sora lost because of a last minute evolution of

sentret into furret who was about to be ruled unable to battle then as the referee who was Sora's

best friend and rival back on the destiny islands Riku. Riku had said sentret is- the rest of his

decision had been unheard as sentret had just evolved into furret, who would normally evolve at lv 15

, had in face evolved at lv 100 instead of the normal level and Trey had pichu ready to go in case of

if sentret had not evolved since this eas no ordinary pichu he had been release by Trey's rival ?

after abusing it and then when pichu saw Trey, he jumped up and gave Trey a huge hug and asked

he could join him and he said sure why not, seeing as he had no electric type and soras pokemon

were all the water type and pichu was the electric type that he was searching for to make him able

to compete against Sora and his so called unbeatable water types inccluding squirtle, totodile,

mudkip, piplup, oshawott, and froakie who had each been given and everstone because Sora

thought that if he evolved all of his water types they would not be speedier as they were when they

are just in thier first stage seeing as he gave each of them a few speed enhancing potions so their

speed would be at fulll power when he fought against the first person who had given them a real

challenge in Trey and his now etremely powerful pichu and mew so then after sora had lost

because he had sent his last pokemon , Froakie out and after it had decimated the newly evolved

furret, Trey had sent out his secret weapon as he called it the uber powerful Pichu. Trey had given

pichu an everstone to keep pichu from evolving into a pikachu so he had taught it the following

moves

2. volt tackle

3. thunder bolt

4. thunder wave

Trey had pichu use his most powerful thunder wave/thunder bolt combo and it took down froakie as

well as the others before initally getting switched out for the other pokemon each one getting

absolutely decimated by froakie until he sent out pichu and then he went to town with froakie by

using a small thunder wave which got countered by froakie and his poofy neck and then the last

combo that was called was the thunder wave thunderbolt combo and it was at full power which

parylized then knocked froakie out then when froakie was deemed unable to battle by Riku

sora had called out to trey to come with him to enter him into the hall of fame so he then asked if

Trey could take over as the new champion and then there was a minutes silence after which Trey

Said sure i will and then he asked why? are you retiring? Sora answered both questions with a yes

and that he was supposed to be there for his girlfriend Kairi when she started to perform in contests

and that after the first contest he said that he was planning on proposing to her after their first

contest and that he was invited to be there and then he asked if he would be best man and

Trey said of course but may would like to be Kairi's bridesmaid and sora said he would talk to may

about that and then they went ahead with the entry into the hall of fame and Trey returned pichu to

his luxury ball which he had been saving in case he met a pichu and he had been to kanto, hoenn,

sinnoh, unova, and kalos and was now the champion of all of the said regions and that he had only

one more challenge in his best bro Leonard and his pikachu, missingno. venusaur,

charizard,blastoise,and dragonite. when the battle began brock took the position of referee for the

match and when Brock said send out your first pokemon leonard sent out pikachu when Trey sent

out his shiny serperior which was his starter from unova and the battle raged on until pikachu was

eliminated and then leonard sent out missingno. and the battle returned to being one sided as all

but dragonite was eliminated by only one pokemon the shiny serperior of treys and then leonard

sent out dragonite knowing that it was crunch time and leonard had dragonite use her strongest

hyper beam and that was enough to knock out serperior and then trey sent out pichu and leonard

knew that he was about to lose when all of a sudden pichu whom trey saved from death started to

let his trainer know that he was ready to end it with a huge thunderbolt when all of a sudden team

rocket showed up and tried to capture the pichu when he let out two ( yes two) thunderbolts both at

team rocket and at dragonite who was parylized on the spot and could not attack and then after

team rocket was sent blasting off and leonard had used a paralyze heal on dragonite whom he had

named after the kanto champions wife iris and then all of a sudden ash and iris appeared with their

axew and then the axew pair evolved into fraxure during ash and hildas battle

with team rocket and

then they both knew that hildas

' axew needed to be in a pokeball and luckily hilda

had a pokeball for her

fraxure and then after 3 shakes the fraxure had calmed down enough for it's pokeball to be placed

on hilda's

pokebelt which she now wore for any chance that team rocket showed up again so hilda had

placed fraxure's ball on the belt where her emolga which is indeed a female from the team going to

scott (the head of the kanto battle frontier's) office where he placed her ball on a shelf labled hilda

ketchum so he knew where the emolga was coming from afrer she had chosen to stay at the battle dimension with her husband who she had at first during ash's first day in the unova region had thrown a pokeball at her and she had started to yell at ash calling him a little kid not knowing that she had an argument with her future husband so that they were arguing even in the striation gym and during that batlte she had told her axew that she had a crush on the raven haired kid from pallet town in the kanto region and she asked ash to take her to meet his mother someday and ash had said why dont i call her as soon as we get to the pokemon center and they had seen all of the friends whom he had journeyed with as early as his first journey which had taken him everywhere from his home in pallet to the indigo league. There shining in all of his glory his best friend Brock whom was sent to unova to get something from ash to take back to prof. oak back in pallet. Right behind him was his other travelling mate from kanto and jhoto misty seeing as she was holding to max's hand and that they had to tell ash outside the pokemon center that they were dating and max had norman ( the petalburg gym leader) let him go to unova along with his sister and ash asked where is may at? max answered with a look behind you glare in his glasses which he took off and ash asked max how many fingers am i holding up? which was 3 and max said 3 ash looked at max and said how did you tell i had 3 fingers up? max said in a single word contacts ash said wait...what? then they heard a voice saying "Blaziken take the stage" and ash suddenly looked behing him and saw not only may but dawn too and all 3 girls hugged ash and hilda

had challenged them to a battle to see who got her ashy and it came down to dawn vs hilda and dawn had piplup out and had just told piplup to use whirlpool on axew who saw it

comming down to it hilda had said axew dodge and use draco meteor on piplup and all of a sudden gible came out of his ball and used draco meteor on borh axew and piplup knocking out piplup and not touching axew so hilda

won and they all went into the pokemon center to call his mom and introduce hilda to her and then all 5 girls ( misty, may, dawn, hilda, and delia) were chatting ash and the other guys decided to show each other thier current team of pokemon that they had with them and ash called and asked him to send over some of his kanto team ( i. , charizard and squirtle as well as his primape so iris could see some of the pokemon that he had caught early in his journey to become a pokemon master and then he put gible's ball on the transporter to send back to professor oak to send him his requested pokemon so he could train them more than he did when he was in kanto traveling with them in his team. so he pulled hilda away from the conversation and asked her if she would go out with him and she said yes i will which nearly caused a big fight between the 4 girls ( misty, may, dawn and hilda and delia asked if hilda would like to when ash's journey ended if she would like to move form unova to kanto and live with her and ash and give him tips. hilda accepted and then the others asked if they could travel with him again because max had also gotten his trio badge from chili in a hard fought match with max eventually coming out on top thanks to all the coaching he got from misty and his big brothers ash and brock so max pulled them aside and asked ash why he chose to go against all three of the striaton gym leaders ash then replied i just want to be able to say i battled cilan, chili and cress for the trio badge and then who should show up but bianca knocking ash into the lake behind the pokemon center ash asked why bianca was in such a hurry to get to the pokemon center she said i just wanted to give the two of you meaning ash and max their badge cases to put thier badges in that they had gotten along the way to ventress city the home of the unova league so ash and max had said thank you to bianca and ash asked bianca if she would like to meet their other companions of course brock had to get carried away by misty, max and his croagunk who suddenly dropped brocks legs and began to glow white and then they all scanned the newly evolved form of croagunk, Toxicroak. toxicroak had a tenacity to help with all of the uses of her poison jab on her trainer who in fact happened to be brock whose legs she had dropped prior to her evolution into toxicroak. so toxicroak grabbed brocks legs and helped the pair of misty and max carry him away and ash said sorry about that brock gets overjoyed meeting girls you should have seen him when we began traveling through kanto, jhoto, hoenn and sinnoh. misty was the one wo pulled on brocks ear until he showed up in hoenn saving him may and max fom a flock of wild tailow before ash caught the leader of the flock and then max took over on misty's insistance to pulling on brock's ear and when he joined me in the sinnoh region i was getting my ass cewed out by the soon to be top coordinator dawn whose bike got fried by my pikachu and his getting carried away when he used his thunder shiock on misty's bike as well as may's bike but dawn's was a different story and then when brock had caught croagunk who was now a toxicroak since team rocket did their usual thing

"prepare for trouble"

"make it double"

the motto contined until

"a rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"jessie"

"James"

"meowth's da name"

"when chaos reigns our work is incomplete"

"any where there is chaos..."

"Team Rocket is there..."

"To make everything better"

"wobba wobba"

'mime mime"

"TEAM ROCKET" all of us exclaimed ash and i stepped forward and said "we hate everything about you losers"

team rocket sent out chimecho and arbok since they didnt know that they were going to be fired from team rocket anyway they just handed in their resignations to giovanni that morning and then all of a sudden giovanni appeared and took all of the girls hostage and i said "Let the girls go tight now or you will be in a world of hurt by means of a special friend of mine and then I called SORA

sora appeared and then told me that giovanni is really ash's father's nobody I had no idea what the hell nobodies were and then sora explained what and how nobodies were created and what they are seeing sora had a 4 nobodies: roxas, ventas, terra and aqua psuedo nobodies include namine and xion ash had just then told them that he had a nobody whose name is xhas so he knows what sora was talking about and then the gang heard another scream it was none other than hilda herself that had been knocked out by giovannis persian so he could have all of the girls but amy had been hiding beause i had told her to and amy pulled out a mallet simillar to misty's exept that it was a keyblade named the malletbladeade

so she turned the mallet blade into a dagger and made short work of the net that was holding the other girls captive and since giovanni spotted jessie and james he pulled out a gun and fired at jessie and said if you dont want to work for team rocket anymore you must die and at that time james had seen giovanni pull the trigger immeadiately jumped in front of jessie and took the bullet that was supposed to kill jessie in the arm shattering his lower left arm seeing this i took aim at goiovanni saying what the hell are you doing? she is like a very best friend to me seeing the fact that jessie was trying to pick up james and take him to the pokemon center so he could be healed and get that bullet out of hs arm and then he, jessie, and meowth told nurse joy and officer jenny that giovanni, their former boss had hypnotized them into joining the said non profit good natured company that was supposed to be disbanded in the kanto region after giovanni's defeat at the viridian gym so that a mis understanding because we did not know better since that arrogant bastard took all of our money and built himself an empire that he actually called team rocket and that they would like to press charges of attempted murder on giovanni and then officer jenny asked the former jhoto champion if he would like to take this case with some one who sora really cares about and sora asked if it was kairi that she was talking about and officer jenny said yes it is kairi i am talking about and sora asked if she could have kairi come to the unova region for a surprise that she did not know would turn out to be a marriage proposal from sora to kairi herself and officer jenny said turn around and look at who is behind you and so sora turned around and saw kairi standing inside the pokemon center so sora said happily KAIRI and kairi said very happily as well

SORA and then sora did what i had done and ash had done before me and as brock and gary before him had proposed to their girlfriends and they had indeed said yes i will marry you so sora had gotten down on one knee and said kairi ever since we startred dating we have been inseperable so i ask you this kairi ketchum will you make me the hapiest man in the world if you would do me the honor with ash's permission of course and ash said hell yeah i give my permission since kairi is my sister and i would prodly like to say welcome to the family sora and please continue. So sora asked kairi ketchum will you marry me? kairi said with tears in her eyes yes sora i marry you!

and then sora got up and said to ash can we use yours and hilda's backyard for the wedding seeing that was were ash and dawn, anabel, and iris had tied the knot or in the nordic slang took an arrow to the knee so to speak. Ash said that backyard has held four of my weddings and i would be very proud if you two got married in my backyard so that the family tradition will continue so with the location of the wedding taken care of shall the others plan the wedding it has always ben kairi's dream to have a mixed pokemon trainer and key bearer wedding as i had a wedding of the same theme when i married hilda a few years back so they had a wedding date set for one month from that day so as kairi's big day had approached so did the fall of team rocket because of the combined work of Ash, Sora,Hilda, and Kairi as well as the newly made dating couple of jessie and james seeing as jessie was ash and kairi's older sister they had told james that if he so much as cheats on jessie, he will have hell to pay for that after that james pulled ash aside and asked him if he would give him permission to marry jessie and ash had sat james down in the backyard that they had let sora and kairi use to have their wedding (the girls were still sleeping) they all had cone back exhausted from battling all of those damned heartless and team rocket members some of whom including cassidy had told them they had also been hpnotized to think that they were being paid an assload of cash to work for giovanni and his so called helping hands program and they joined them after retrieving all of their pokemon from giovanni so they could help in bringing team rocket down so after it was all said and done giovanni was facing multiple counts of misconduct then jessie went to school to become a nurse at the local pokemon center and james was in training to be an official pokemon league regeree at the same time they had given ash permission to catch meowth who redily agreed to become a part of as's team of pokemn including all of the starters from every region from kanto to kalos. from kanto ash had pikachu (his starter because he was late getting his starter from professor samuel oak the grandfather of his now best friend gary since gary had taken his grandfathers place as the kanto region professor) bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle, from jhoto he had chikorita, cyndaquil, and totodile. From hoenn he had treecko, torchic and mudkip (torchic he recieved from his best froend/sister may and mudkip he recieved from brock the fromer pewter city gym leader as an egg.) from sinnoh he had turtwig that he caught, piplup that he inherited from dawn and chimchar he caught after his rival paul had just released from his team since in pauls words "was weak and i do not want any weak pokemon" from the unova region he had snivy oshawott and tepig (tepigs former owner sheamus had abandomed it in aculula town after the town thought that it was under ash's assumption that it was anumbreon) and from kalos he had chespin fenniken( he got the fenniken from serena as an egg) and froakie that he had recieved as a gift from professor agustine sycamore when he had gotten garchomp to calm down and meanwhile at serena's house she had thought that ash was the same ash that she went to summer camp a number of years ago that professot samuel oak had hosted and now that duty has been passed on to gary as he had followed in his grandfather's footsteps and when she saw ash fall she had gasped and her mother Grace said is it him? and serena had her hand over her mouth in shock as ash fell but was saved by the mega form of blaziken the evolved form of torchic and combusken (may would fall in love with the mega evolved form of her starter pokemon) and then serena had asked if he was ash ketchum and he had said yes and serena had asked " do you remember me?" and ash had said sorry but i dont rember you and serena asked ash this question "do you remember this?" and pulled out her lucky charm the handkerchief that ash had tied on to her knee after he had heard her scream for help and ash said now i remember you is your name serena yvonne by any chance? she said yes it is and ash had pulled her into a tight brother/sister like hug and asked how have you been? serena had said very well and she took ash back to vannivle town to see an old friend of his moms grace and serena had called mom are you here? grace said in the backyard right now so ash and serena had went out to the backyard and saw grace on a rhyhorn practicing for a race that was being held at the vannivle festival which is going to have a contest in the festivities and then grace had got off of the rhyhorn and looked at ash and said if it isnt ash ketchum the son of delia ketchum and said how have you been? ash said good i hear theres gonna be a contest here in vannivle town when is it? grace said two days from now so ash asked if he could stay with serena and in the guest room and grace said yeah and if you could can you give me your home number again i lost it in the move from pallet town to here. ash said i will be happy to grace i am sure my mom would like ot hear from you again meanwhile back in pallet town at the ketchum residence the phone was going off and delia asked who could that be and when she picked up the phone she saw a pair of familliar faces and she said grace serena lomg time no see how are you and they said fine and we have ash here and ash took the phone and said how did you like that surprise mom and delia said it is a very nice surprise that you have made it to kalos without any problems so are you changing your underwear? the others were in a laughing fit after delia asked ash if he was wearimg clean underwear ash said yes mom so hows professor oak been doing and his mom answered with an answer that he was fine so there was not any reason to worry about a thing in kanto and then max popped up on the screen and said to ash i am coming with may to the kalos region can you be there waiting for us we just heard that there was gonna be a contest at the vannivle festival in a couple of days and that he wanted to challenge the kalos region first and as a surpirse there were a couple of people who were coming with them to see him again and ash would have to wait two days and they had said their goodbyes and got off the phone so as soon as the day was two days away may and max and the other two who were the gym leader of the petalburg gym norman and caroline may and max's parents were with them and ash and serena had took may and max under their wings and ash asked the siblings what's up and may asnwered we came here on vacation and me and max are going to journey in the kalos region and asked if ash and serena would accompany them and they agreed saying we would live to have you along with us and that we are also going to be in that contest in vanniville town so welcome to vanniville town and the kalos region and we will be leaving after the vanniville town festival so we have at least a week before we head over to professor sycamore but may since you have a blaziken i wanted to give you and max something and ash pulled out a pair of poketches and said if we get seperated just give me or seena a call and we will find you. The both of you will have a new surprise we also have invited three of my friends from my journeys and sorry tracey will not be joining us because he is working with professor oak and then the four friends turned around and saw dawn misty and brock. ash and brock shared stories since he was sent to the kalos region by the pokemon league to check out reports of an incident that involved an out of control garchomp but ash said if you saw the news that garchomp was just like the champion of the sinnoh region cynthia'a garchomp and speaking of cynthia ash just got a call from her saying that he was the runner up in the sinnoh league since the other two except for tobias and ash himself were found to have used an illegal move when they were on their last pokemon seeing the fact that you cannot use baton pass when you are on the last pokemon in your team or only used one pokemon and wiped the floor with their opponents as well as the fact that they werer already in trouble with the league for disobeying the rules of the pokemon trainers by getting into a fist fight (which is a no no if you are in the league tournament even out in the field getting more team members so they had their licenses suspended for one year) and they were disquallified from the competition so the league took away the third place trophy from the second and third place finishers in the league and cynthia told ash that she was no longer the sinnoh league champion since tobias trounced her in the battle for the position for champion and that she was giong to travlling with her pokemon again and she asked ash if she could travel with him and co and ash being ash said sure meet us in vanniville town in an hour so they waited at serena' s house and as soon as they looked out the awindow and saw cynthia getting off of her togekiss and then walked up to the door and knocked and ash told grace she is the former champion of the sinnoh region where i met dawn and grace answered and said sis how are you "what?!" the rest of them said and grace said "Cynthia is my younger sister and she was the sinnoh champion and ash told me that she would be coming to see everyone and travel with her pokemon again like she did before she became the sinnoh region champion so i didnt see her unless i called her and talked with her. cynthia then went to her niece and gave her a hug and said wow serena you have become a trainer and how are you doing brock? Brock said i am doing fine forest is the new leader of the pewter city gym and well our dad is not doing so well and i would like it if all of us went to kanto and saw mine, ash and serenas hometown and when we are there we can see all of the kanto gym leaders and well ash both sabrina and erika are wondering about you we can go see them after we leave pallet, pewter and cerulean cities also gary asked if you would battle him in a special match and well he wants you to have this pokemon as a present from him as today we are also here to say "happy birthday ash" wow and hell yeah we can go see flint and go to the gyms to see the gym leaders as well as my special battle with gary i will call him now. So ash went to the phone and called the viridian city gym and a familliar face appeared on the screen ash said hey nidoking can i speak to gary please and nidoking went and got gary and as soon as gary picked up the phone and ash said hey gary whats new in viridian? any challengers for the earthbadge? gary said everything is ok here in viridian city and yes but i lost despite my efforts to beat them and ash said how many were there? gary said at least five but i won the last two ans they asked to battle the both of us you and me in a double battle for their earthbadge. i asked the leagure if i could allow a special trainer join me as a special second gym leader and they gave me the ok and i am asking if we team up that after the battle btw it has to be your kanto team so no pokemon from the jhoto, hoenn, sinnnoh or unova regions and ash said happily sure we will be there shortly and said welll i am going to call the professor and get some flying type pokemon sent over to me so we can make the trip to kanto so dawn and iris as well as cilan can see my hometown and get the chance to see some kanto region pokemon they have seen some of my pokemon from hoenn piplup from sinnoh and since they are from unova they would like to see some more pokemon and seeing your nidoking wait where is nidoqueen? gary said she is at the pokemon center getting a check up since it was time for her to get a checkup anyway and ash said see ya when i get there can you meet all of us in pallet at my house? gary said sure i have no challengers today if i do then i will have them wait till tomorrow to challenge me. see ya when ya get here tell brock misty and dawn i said hey will ya? ash said will do later both of them said as they hung up and ash called professor oak at his lab and tracey answered and asked ash if he needed anything ash said can you send me my pidegot, charizard, swellow and staraptor and tracey said wait a minute i thought you were journeyinng through kalos ash said brocks dad is not doing well so we are going to go to kanto and meet up with gary at my house in palllet so tracey said hang on and i will get them rounded up for you and by the way happy birthday also they should be already to go to you so tracey went out and called the said pokemon and sent them one at a time to ash who got them and since the tourmanent is a week away now because they tried to start it today but it is raining out there they said they were rescheduling it so we will be back in a week see ya tracey btw have professor iak meet me at my house as well as yourself tracey said wait we who all is coming besides you brock and misty? may max dawn iris cilan serena and cynthia tracey said professor oak is at your house right now having tea with your mom so i will be seeing you there k and ash said k were on our way now see ya tracey ash said see ya ash tracey said and they got off the phone and ash and co went outside and said charizard, pidgeot, swellow, straptor come on out so they came out and ash said we need to go to kanto and see brocks dad well charizard greeted ash the only way he knew how to sending a light flamethrower ash's way and serena got a little scared and ash said that is how charizard greets me so they lined up and ash told everyone three to charizard, three to pidgeot, and three to staraptor i will be on swellow and swellow gave ash a huge hug that ash returned and said is it ok if i have two people ride on you and said sure so ash and serena got on swellow and one everyone was seated ash said to his pokemon and iris to dragonite let's go to kanto and off they went so grace told them before they left she will be flying there on her own staraptor since they were already on their way she said steve come on out we need to go to kant as well but we are going straight to delia's house seeing that was where the others were headed cynthia decided to let togekiss rest up for their trip back to kalos after they left kanto. meanwhile back at the ketchum house so samuel how are things at the lab and professor oak said things were foing fine and ash's two cousins serenity and joey were outside and they saw a familliar gruop of pokemon they ran in and told the other two there is a charizard, pidgeot swellow and two staraptor on their way now professor oak said wait that means you two will see your cousin and all of his friends as well as your aunt delia's best griend grace and sure enough they landed in front of ash's house and saw gary and tracey sitting in a couple of lawn chairs ash brock misty and dawn said hey guys the boys said ash you have company behind you and ash turned around he saw serenity and joey behind him and ash pulled them into a huge hug and said joey serenity these are some more of my friends and when brock saw serenity he immeasiately went in to attract mode and when he asked serenity if she would go out with him he immeadiately felt two hands on his ears and a pioson jab on his back and there were max, misty, and croagunk leading him away from serenity and joey asked who they were and ash said they are a few of my friends and travelling companions misty brock and max max immeadiately shook joeys hand as a sign of respect towards ash's cousins joey and serenity and they asked who are the others? ash told them their names the brunette is max's older sister may the blunette is my sinnoh travelling partner dawn and the other three are the dragon master iris, pokemon A class conniseur cilan and my old friend serena so out of thin air down came five more familliar faces one of whom was joey and serenity's other cousin kairi ash told brock be careful around my sister she will kick you in the ass if you try the same thing you tried withh serenity well when they heard that delia and professor oak went outside and when delia saw serena she immeadiately asked where her moom was and so serena said look behind you delia and when delia turned around she saw her best friend grace and they immeadiately went inside to get a couple of cups of coffee and catch up on what has been going on and professor oak ssaid hey serena hows professor sycamore? serena said he is fine he also wanted me to give ash his kalos pokedex since his took longer because he was getting a national pokedex seeing as he has been through kanto,jhoto, hoenn, sinnoh and unova and professor oak then addressed the unovian pair with a hug for iris and a handshake for cilan and they said to professor oak that they were doing fine and professor juniper said hi and hopes that he is doing really well and professor oak said i am gonna call professor juniper right now and talk to her so professor oak went inside and called professor juniper and they had a nice long conversation and professor juniper said that she was going to be in the kanto region for a convention and that professors elm birch and rowan were going but she did not know if professor sycamore was going to make it ti the convention or not yet and then she got a call ans said well i will see you in a couple of days samuel and professor oak said i will see you in a couple of days as well aurea bye both professors said and hung up and told the others that there was foing to be a confrerence here in the kanto region in a few days the other professors are going to be here in pallet in two days so we can all go as a group to the conference at the viridian city community center and they will be talking about this and that also the changing of the sinnoh champions will be tomorrow at the viridian city gym so if there are any challengers they will have to wait until after the changing of the sinnoh league champion ceremony the next day so everyone but tracey went to viridian city once they got to the viridian city gym they were given rooms in the residential part of the gym ssince ash was going to be teaming up wit gary he got squirtle from officer jenny, and two of his thirty tauros serena asked him why did you get two tauros and ash said when i went to the safarri zone here in kanto i caught nothing but tauros at the safarri zone you only get thirty safarri balls and you can keep anything you catch in those safarri balls i caught nothing but tauros so i have thirty of them so i called tracey and asked for four of them andas well as his bulbasaur from professor oak and after an hour ash and the gang went to the nearest resturant to eat dinner since it was getting close to time for dinner anyway after they ate and paid the bill and left they went back to the gym and went to their respective rooms and so the next morning they all woke up and got a cup of coffee and then went back to the gym and found mr. goodshow already there with none other than the new sinnoh region champion tobias and ash asked him for a match for his title if e loses the kalos league and tobias said i accept and i will be using only two pokemon that i caught during the begining of my journey in sinnoh and i presume oyu willl do the same ash said make it a four on four and you got yourself a challenge tobias said four on fout it is then with that the gym started swarming with the kannto and sinnoh regoin news reporters and then after they got set up they let the two trainers who asked for a tagteam battle for their earth badge showed up and upon recognizing them ask said wait my cousins joey and serenity were the two you beat in single battles gary said yeah and they want to see how good you really are no holds barred battle for the earthbadge if they win each of them get an earthbadge. the match is after the changing of the champions ceremony wait who is the other new champion as the unova league champion alder showed up before ash looked at the new unova champion as the unova news reporters showed up and it was going to be a surprise to find out who actually beat alder iris or trip gary asked if ash would like to take on the challenger after the match against serenity and joey ash asked who is it and gary said someone from the sinnoh league you beat before you got elimated by the new sinnoh champion. ash and gary asked if ash could be the temp gym leader for the second match of the day and mr. goodshow said i dont see any reason not to let ash battle in the position of temporary gym leader against a certain rival of his ash thought it over before he gave mr. goodshow and gary a handshake before mr. goodshow announced that starting today the viridian city gym has two gym leaders and i would like to announce that the second gym leader is none other than pallet towns own ash ketchum as ash started his speech saying that he will perform the job and still be a trainer at the same time and as of now i give you the former champion cynthia yvonne. thank you for the welcome . now seeing as i had been defeated in a pokemon battle as champion i here by announce the identity of the new sinnoh league champion mr. wilson will you please approach the stage so tobias did as he was asked of by cynthia as cynthia said i am pleased to announce that the sinnoh region champion is none other than tobias wilson and i am retiring from being a simple champion to a trainer again she said with tears in her eyes as she gave tobias her champions pin and after cynthia made that announcement the now former unova champion took the stage and said over the years i had ended the run of trainers in the unova region so i hereby give this champions tiara to none other than miss iris young miss young will you say a few words to the folks back home in the unova region and as she did tears of happiness were flowing from her as she made her speech as the new unova region champion so after that sora took the stage he said as the former jhoto region champion i had before that ended the undefeated streak of one lance johnson and now i have had my own undefeated streak come to an end at 12 wins in league competition and my successor is none other than mr. trey macmillan so trey took the stage and gave his speech on eof the new champion and it was my turn to announce the new pokemon master who had dereated my whole team using a pichu mind you the man who now is the jhoto region champion mr. trey mcmillan so trey got up and gave his second speech and i asked ash if i could travel around with him and the others so ash said he didnt care because sora and kairi were both going to travel with him so after thegym was retrned to being a gym ash and gary took the leaders box and serenity and joey took the challengers postiion at the other side of the field and brock got up to the referees box and said this battle will be a three on three match witn each trainer using only three pokemon so are you ready they both siad they were ready and then he said serenity and joey white are you ready? they said you bet we are ready to take te gym leader ( in this case two gym leaders) down and make them taste defeat at the hands of the white twins ash said wait what i never knew that you were twins they said we are and we got the same pokemon as the other as trying to one up each other when one of us is up on the other the other has to even the score and they both said bulbasaur lets go/ make your mark and ash said bulbasaur i choose you and gary called out his starter pokemon who was now a bloastoise and said blastiose hydro pump ash said leech seed and then they attacked the two bulbasaur on the other side of the field neither attack hit so joey and serenity said bulbasaur grass pledge on blastoise and bulbasaur both attacks hit immeadiately knocking both bulbasaur and blastoise out and ash said you are in for a loss because charizard i choose you and gary sent out his ryhorn. flamethrower on bulbasaur and rock tomb on bulbasaur once again the attacks failed so joey and serenity callled out cut/ razor leaf and took down charizard and blastoise ash and grary blooked at each other and sent out their last pokemon which was a shiny squirtle and from there they called out aquirtle use hydro cannon and yet the attacks missed becaue of the quickness of the twins bulbasaur duoand the twins called out the move that clinched the match for the twins victory which was the move razor leaf which the twins used to take out bulbasaur/blastoise,and charizard/ryhorn. then after the smoke cleared both squirtle were knocked out which signaled the end of the match and ash and gary had to give the twins their earned earthbadge and ash said to serenity outside if you have to face joey use a different pokemon team so joey wint know what move you are using and that is the reason i beat my best friend ritchie and speaking of ritchie i have to call him well just to chat and make time for a battle well i need to get ready for my first battle as a temp gym leader but if i know my opponent and i just so happen to know him and he is a bad trainer because he releases pokemon that he thinks are weak who do you think i got my infernape from when he was just a chimchar well this guy will try to get into your head if he gets to the indigo plateau and trust me he got in my head when i fought him at the sinnoh league so after that match i had to take a walk to try to clear my head but i could not get those words out of my head and so when i went against the new sinnoh region champion i actually was the first trainer ever to defeat his darkrai and drew against his latios with the rest of my team because my team went down one by one to his darkrai and i managed to beat that damned darkrai with my pikachu who is out with the others and they are coming to see me defeat paul once and for all if i do get defeated by him just like i got decimated by him like gary and i got decimated by you and joey's combined skills i just might think of all those times i lost to him and get stronger before you know it i just might be at the league competing again ahhh those memories and they will have pokemon from other regions so that is why gary and i only used kanto region pokemon against the two of you since i had to i would have tried to beat the both of you in a six on six match and if i can and if i get to battle and either you or joey have to go against me there will be a lot of one upping either by you and i battling or joey and i battling or ig all three of us have to battle each other if it comes down to it i will try my hardest to beat the both of you in a battle so all you have to do and i am asking you to tell joey tell me what ash joey said well joey if it comes down to the three of us i will try my hardest to beat you at the indigo conference as i did gary and when i lost to ritchie and if i may can i ask a favor of the both of you can you watch my three pokemon while i use my unova team against paul both of you are welcome to watch me battle this dumbass btw i need to get pikachu, unfezant, oshawott, pignite, leavanny and boldore out of the pokemon group that i have at professor oaks lab back in pallet and with that ash went to get the said pokemon from professor oaks lab and once he had gotten back joey was out cold and serenity was nowhere to be found ash told gary that he was going to postpone the match against paul because serenity was nowhere to be found and gary helped ash by taking joey to the pokemon center to see nurse joy and ash locked the gym and gary had happened to have a sign that said closred due to a family emergency and went to find serenity who the whole time had been taken by butch of team rocket to his hiding place in the thojo falls area ash knew some one who lived in the thojo falls area and it was the salon maiden anabel so she called scott and told him to get the other frontier brains to get to thojo falls and her house immeadiately and to meet her and ash at her house as soon as possible but scott knew what had happened because of ash calling him and told him to let anabel know that he and the rest of the group were on their way to save serenity from butch.. BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER...

WHAT SERENITY WAS TAKEN joey shouted at the top of his lungs out side the pokemon center once ash and the gang was with him and i had asked serenity and joey to watch me in my first singles battle as the temporary viridian gym leader and went into the pokemon center to get the five pokemon that he said that he was going to use in a batlte against paul and ash went into the pokemon center and got leavanny swapped for his infernape who when he was let out of his pokeball was lit up in the huge red flames since his favorite person besides ash and joey and the gang was missing and he knew that was a problem because once they teleported to anabels house in thojo falls that something was wrong because of the tone of ash and joey's voices since serenity was in an unfamilliar area every one of the frontier brains knew there was trouble and since ash was like a brother to all of them they had put signs up that said closed due to family emergency since serenity and joey were family to them as well since they had shown up scott and gary sped up to anabels house well scott got out of is car and closed the door and got out of the way to let gary park his car about ten or so feet from scotts car and that was when they heard an earsplitting scream and ash and co said that's serenoty's voice it is coming from up on that mountain (the one behind anabel's house) every one including anabel started running towards the moungain when gary saw that serenity was up there in a cabin belonging to team rocket and ash and joey started to climb the mountain well they flew up the mountain because their cousin/ sister was in danger of something bad and when they got up there they sent pidgeot down to get the others and bring them up to the top oof the moiuntain and when they got there they saw that serenity was getting molested by butch and zagar ash and joey burst into the room and ash sent zagar to the floor with a thunderous set of left and right hooks and joey and ash both took down butch with a shout to serenity to get her clothes on because they were sure they had raped her they decided to get her to the pokemon center and then take butch and zagar into the police department and ash called and told him what had happened ot serenity and what they had done to butch and zagar and to meet him at the polkemon center in viridian city so ash and joey took the string that was used to tie serenity up and put it in a bag that ash took out of his bag and put the bag with the string back into his backpack and used more of the string to tie butch and zagar up and took them to the pokemon center with help from anabels alakazam who had told him to use teleport and erika and sabrina was already there they both pulled ash into a bon-crushing hug and asked if they could watch serenity so she doesn't get taken again ash said go right ahead but you also got to talk to joey he is her twin brother and they talked it over and joey asked what about your gyms sabrina said my parents are watching over my gym so i am fine and as for erika one of my assistants is watching over mine as well as my mom so they are going to be watching over the gym until the pair of butch and zagar were behind bars for molestation and me. goodshow told ash if you have to resort ot physically attacking another person because of your family members it is ok and when aunt delia heard about what had happened to serenity she was there in at least thirty seconds because she had mimey use teleport to take her to the viridian city pokemon center and she asked ash and joey who is watching over serenity ash said sabrina and erika are mom and delia asked about who is taking over as temporary gym leaders in their stead sabrinas parents are watching over the saffron city gym and erikas assistant and her mom are watching over the celadon city gym so they can be with serenity well ash told delia mom we need to talk to officer jenny immeadiately and deloia went and got officer jenny of viridian city and told her that ash was at the pokemon center and needs to talk to her so she placed one of her deputies in charge and went over to the pokemon center where ash and joey stood outside with the gang and the frontier brains and asked if she coulod talk to ash and joey inside and then she told one of her deputies that she had with her to take butch and zagar into the station for questioning and ash gave her the bag of string that was used to tie serenity up as well as the duct tape that was covering her mouth after she screamed for help so then she had asked nurse joy to let her talk to serenity and after five minutes in the room with serenity officer jenny talked to mr. good show about giving ash and joey a pardon seeing as they saved serenity from team rocket and mr. goodshow said i already did officer ash and joey needed to resort to fist fighting and i have never seen a solid pair of fighters and officer jenny asked why not remove the rule about no fighting of any kind except with pokemon so called for an emergency press conference during which he gave ash and joey a pardon when he should have revoked their trainers licenses and said if it gets into an escalating conflict trainers will now be able to use their pokemon as well as their fighting skills wether it be boxing or wrestling and when the trainers who were itching for a fist fight started swinging at each other and paul had taken this time now that the viridian city temp gym leader was back to challenge him to a full battle so paul can humiliate ash in frount of his family and friends well that time came when ash beat him in a fist fight and paul defeated him in thei rgym battle and told ash again that he was a weak ass trainer after which paul was on the floor out cold by two right hooks one from joey and one from ash. ash had a shit-ton of rage in him because of all of the battles he had lost to paul and then one by one starting with dawn slapped paul in the face and then after that ash kicked him out of the viridian city gym after giving him something to prove that he beat the viridian city temp gym leader ash ketchum and them got knocked out and then ash told them that he would talk to if he could go back and compete in the indigo league and mr. goodshow said the top sixteen finisher showing what he is made of in the pokemon league of the kanto region was just amazing and he told ash that since serenity is unable to go to the league because of shock i am now allowing you to return to the kanto league as a participant instead of a referee since the gym leaders were almost always the referees in league matches and if serenity does make a return to the league she will be participating with you and joey as a team of family members since it was up to him to allow the formation of a team for the league and gym battles since ash was back in to the league asked ash do you still have your oroginal pokedex and all eight of your gym badges because i have to put you into the competition for the title of kanto champion so ash teleported back home and went to his room and got into his tux and grabbed all of his badges and went to and asked brock if he still had a badge case and brock gave him the badge case with the initials A.K on the outside and gave his kanto pokedex and placed his badges into his badge case and handed them to and then went and asked serenity if she wanted to participate as a team with ash and joey and she said ash's going to be in the league competition and said yes so she handed him her pokedex and badge case it was just liks ash's but was pink and had the initials S.W on the outside in the upper right hand corner and entered her and then joey did the same thing but his badge case was blue like ash's but with J.W in the corner of the case so after that called a press conference and said participants may form a team of up to three trainers and lets make it a good year for the kanto league so everyone started asking ash to be a part of their team but ash said i am teaming up with my cousins joey and serenity. they asked if he won will he still go compete in the kalos league and ash said i am giong to participate in the kalos league as well but i need to get the kalos gym badges and ash saw the new sinnoh and unova champions wanting to ask if he was going to battle them after he gets done with the kanto league and ash said after i win the league i am going to challenge my fellow champions for the title of pokemon master, which will end at the kalos champion malva or if i lose i still will be the temporary viridian city gym leader so with that ash called an offocial end to the press conference so he could go to the hospital in pewter city and when ash got there brock said sorry ash i am needed here in pewter so i am afraid i cannot travel with you guys he said with tears in his eyes ash asked what happened is your dad ... yes ash he is gone and i thankyou for coming with me to see him ash said you're welcome and thanks for teaching me how to throw my hooks with accuracy and precision brock said you're welcome ash btw i hear you joey and serenity are competing as a team of three this year and ash said yeah and every match will be for flint and his memory and ash gave each of brocks siblings a hug ans a smile and since foredt wanted to he gave ash a handshake as a aign of respect for saving a family member out of the predicament she was in and asked ash to go out with her ash daid um joey a little help over here and joey came up and met forest and said along with as "if you are going to date serenity beware she has a bad etmper if you push her over the edge you will have me to deal with joey said and then you will have to deal with me ash finiished so lets go with you to the viridian city pokemon center and there in front of us you may then ask serenity to go out with you and remember our warning forest and forest said lets go ash said well i have to thank sabrina when we get back to viridian city for lettng us use her alakazam to teleport here to see about visiting flint one final time before he passed away and we were too late and then ash said as he tossed alakazam'a pokeball use teleport to take the three of us to the viridian city pokemon center and so he did just that and ash and joey took forest to joey and serenity's room and ash knocked and upon hearing her cousin knocking and she opened the door to reveal to her ash joey and a forest the pewter city gym leader and she knew forest very well and when she saw forest she pulled him into a hug and said i am terribly sorry foe your loss forest and i believe you have a questuion for me and forest sid yes serenity i do hacea question for you and it is will you go out with me and serenity said with a squeal yes i will forest i will be honored to be your girlfriend and need i remind you dear if my jackass of a brother and crazy ass cousin warned you i have a very short fuse at least once a month and if you push my buttons you will have my brother to deal with and then my cousin and then me since i am ready lets go to kalos and that festival since the league competition is at least six months away lets go to kalos and participate as a couple in the dancing competition that is held on the last day of the festival as it starts tomorrow and ash told forest you might want to do something real quick before we go and ni we wont be flying there we will be teleporting there in ten minutes if you arent ready we will go and i will get you tomorrow morning about three am since we are going to the kalos region i suggest you pack shorts and t-shirts and we will be going seimming while we are there you might want to pack some swim trunks seeing as you are going out with serenity you might want to wear a promise ring and ash gave him the guys promise ring and told him it would be a good idea if you made brock the gym leader of the pewter so when brock heard the phone in the gym going off he immeadiately answered and saw his younger brother holding the hand of ash's cousin he asked to speak with ash and ash came on and brock asked did you warn him that if he pisses serenity off he will have both you and joey to deal with and ash said yes brock and forest got back on and said brock do you think that you could be the gym leader of pewter in my absence since i am going to kalos and dancing in the dancing competetion there and brock went and asked their next oldest sibling, claudia if she would be the gym leader in his and forest's stead and she said i will but you better let steelix and golem know that if i give them a command to listen to me because when you and forest was at the league last time they failed to listen to me and can i use marshstomp too brock said steelix, golem, and marshstomp out suddenly ash and co as well as claudia and brock saw that marshomp turned white and started to grow brock said to ash he is finally evolving into swampert and ash said i am comming over to get my hoenn dex finished as well a my sinnoh and unova pokedex also i need to borrow your kalos guide book so i can try to lead without getting wveryone lost like i did with you and dawn in sinnoh at least three times and brock said it was only twice that you got me and dawn lost in sinnoh ash by all means i want you to meet one of my sisters ash said see ya and got off and told every one that he will be right back and pulled out his hoenn sinnoh and unova pokedex's out of his bag and handed his bag to joey and said look inside and you might find a half a ribbon i will tell you as well as may when i get back ok guys see you in ten ok and he used his own alakazam to teleport to the pewter city gym and went in and asked wheres marshstomp at? brock said follow me please ash and when ash and brock got to the family room brock said claudia this is ash ketchum the cousin of the girl that forest is now dating with a warning from ash and joey serenity's sister claudia said that blockhead i am going to kick his ass when he gets back from his journey in kalos because he never asked the pokemon to obey me and that was when brock said i will get on to him for you claudia ok fine said claudia as she sat down and watched some tv while ash was finally completing his unova pokedex and then he said finally got info on swampert thank you swampert and swampert did something that had never been done by a swampert before he let ash pet him normally swampert dislike coming in contact with anyone other than their master or mistress but this swampert is the friendliest swamert ever. brock came back with his old travelling bag back on his shoulder and said we need to nake a stop before we head to viridian and ash asked if he was in love with a frontier brain and brock said yes and ash asked if it was greta, no anabel ,no finally ash got to the one he thought it was and ginally pike queen lucy brock said bingo ash how can you tell? ash replied saying i could see that she had a thing fo ryou when we were foing through the battle frontier and since her contract expired an hour ago why not go ask her out brock and then they went to the battle pike and brock asked ash to hold onto croagunk while he asks lucy a special question and ash placed croagunk's ball ingo brocks bag since he was not wearing it at the time that he went up behind lucy and said hey lucy and she turned around and said hey brock i am so very sorry about your loss and brock said thank you and said those six words he was always trying to say to her before max drug him away by his ear lucy will you go out with me and much to ash's surprise and to croagunk's as well they heard lucy say only four words yes brock i will go out with you and brock asked if she wanted to travel to kalos with ash and the rest and get to meet two of his family one of whom is dating my brother forest which claudia is mad at him for not asking steelix or golem to respect her and well lets go over to my house to get them to listen to claudia and once back in the family room(claudia was in the bathroom) brock asked steelix, golem and swampert to listen to claudia while he and forest was away on a trip and swampert this gime gave lucy a hug that meant it is good to see you again lucy and she gave him a hug back saying i can't believe you evolved and then she pet him and he fell right asleep and the four of them put a huge blanket which was mudkips then marshstomps and now it was unfolded ingo its full extent which completely got swampert happy and then ash got swampert a pillow so he can regain the spirit within hin and with that ash lucy and brock left the pewter city gym and saw every one out side ready to go including serenity and joey and forest to whom brock said claudia has a bone to pick with you when we get back and then they all teleported to kalos where they landed in front of serenas house and saw that her moms staraptor was there and serena called mom we are all back and grace told serena you might want to sit down you too ash joey and serenity and said you remember deila right ash, joey and serenity asked what happened and grace said she was killed in a car accident this morning delia said if anything happened to her she asked for me to tell you this ash you now own the house in pallet and there is only one month and the house is paid off and ash asked how much is the mortgage in the house? grace showed the last receipt to ash and he fainted well that turned out to be crazy and serenity she wanted you to have mimey as well as all of her clothes since she was the same size as you and ash she told me that if you have any problems dont get mad just think what would mom do? and then she told ash, serenity and joey the identity of their father/ uncle and it is none other than spenser hale ash fainted again and said wait my dad is the spencer hale and molly is my little sister and ash said to serena will you go out with me? serena said it has been my dream to go out with you ash and joey asked dawn if she will go out with him and ash gave him the same warning that they gave forest but brock had his say so and said if you piss dawn off you will have ash to deal with and then me dawn is like a sister to the both of us and well you get the point. well with that said dawn said also with a squeal yes joey i will go out with you let me call my mom and tell her i am now dating ash said we can swing by twinleaf on the way back wanna come along with serenity, forest, brock, lucy and,serena and i to go see molly and may and max said wait what brock you crazy guy i am sorry for dragging you away from lucy brock max said it is ok bro brock said and forest said wait you said bro? yes i treat him like i treat ash like a brother and he pulled out of his bag the pokeball belonging to croagunk and sais to ash she is yours now bro k lets go see your sister and ash said as he threw alakazam's ball up into the air alakazam use teleport to take us to my dads place in jhoto remember wha thappened the last time we were there ash misty asked yeah that was before i found out that she is my little sister just like you may dawn and iris are sisters to me well see ya when we get back k sis k bro misty and said because cilan and iris went back to the unova region to prepare for the league which was begining exactly 2 months fron today and well when they went to see their sister/cousin and their father/ uncle. ash said molly where are you and molly appeared behind ash and said righh here big bro hey serenity and joey molly said giving them a bear hug and ash said to brock she is my sister molly hale-ketchum and when spenser heard his sons voice he came out of his office and ash said hey dad and joey and serenity said hey uncle spenser how are you as they pulled him into a bear hug. he gave them one right back and said who are these three people and then he saw brock and shook his hand saying how are you brock sorry about your loss thank you spenser brock and i am sorry for yout loss as well spenser ash joey serenity and molly you are welcome came fove voices in unison. well this is my girlfriend dawn joey said holding dawns hand this is my girlfriend serena ash said as usual holding serenas hand and this is my boyfriend forest brocks little brother and brock said this is my girlfriend lucy the former pike queen and well sorry we cant stay dad/ uncle spenser well come over as a huge gtoup after i get all of the kalos league badges and well were to brock asked ash aand dawn said brock are you that forgetful we are foing to twinleaf town to see my mom dawn said ok well lets go brock said and ash said once again alakazam use teleport to take us to twinleaf town in the sinnoh region berlitz home and alakazam teleported there and dawn walked with joey into the house and called mom where are you at there are a group of poeple here two of them you know as my brothers and she said be right down (she was in her room taking a nap) then when she came down and saw ash and brock and she pulled them into a bear hug and said to ash sorry about your loss and ash joey and serenity said thank you and dawn thought about what would happen if she had told her mother was confrortable with her dating one of ash's cousins and she thought if she did not say anything now then she was never gonna live it down and she sat johanna down and said mom i am now dating someone johanna asked who and dawn said joey white and at that point johanna had already fainted and ash got piplup to use water gun on johanna who jolted awake and said joey and joey stepped forward and gave the same spheal that he had gotten from ash and brock about him dating their sister and ash said to johanna the kanto league is six months away because there will be a trial for two former team rocket members aell serenity can tell you what happened and ash and joey said we will tell you what we did and the decision from mr. goodshow so serenity told johana her side and when joey told her what they did and then it was ash's turn so well we can now use fists along with pokemon to battle and we will not get ingo trouble or disqualified but since i an competing in the kanto league again i want to go get all 8 gym badges from kalos and their league doesnt start until the kanto league os over in seven or nine months serena said it is a year away sweetie wait ash your dating serena she is cute johanna said and serenity introduced her boyfriend forest and brock introduced his girlfriend te former pike queen lucy ingalls so she had let her contract expire and she was moving into a house that is right next door to the pewter city gym and well ash serenity and joey found out who their father or uncle is johanna said its not giovanni is it they said no it isnt it is spenser hale and molly is ash's little sister and johanna had a picture of ash's mom and spenser and a younger ash and gave it to ash and said that is just before molly was born well about a week before since i dont need ti you can have that pic and oh i want to get a pic of you and everyone here since i can always look back on the memories that were made here and then they all got in the view of the camera and then johanna stood behind the camera and told everyone to say mew cheese they said instead and mew so johanna took the picture and got everyone's address and they teleported to the different gyms in the kalos region when they got to the lumiose city gym and the security system asked how many badges do you have ash said four and then ash and serena saw a familliar face across the battlefield and they said it cant be. they heard a little gire say wait ash serena oh it is true prepare for your defeat ash we'll see about that clemont ash growled and just like that the match began and since ash had an advantage over clemont he had boldore out and was using his rock tomb over and over again until he had all of clemont's pokemon defeated and clemont gave ash his fifth badge and before you know it bonnie was traveling with ash and serena again clemont was back in the gym trying to toughen up and to try to find ways to beat the shit out of you ash why ash said dont you remember that threesome that you, serena, and i had? ash said yeah and you wanted to be my other girlfriend and ash said holding out his other hand out for bonnie to hold as they walked dedenne followed behind the dating trio and then when ash saw pikachu and dedenne curled up in to balls asleep well pikachu was on ash's shoulder and then ash picked him up set him on the ground and opened his backpack and gently placed pikachu in seeing that it was warm in there because of the full cannister of pokechow and bag of poffins and ash pulled the bag of poffins out of the bag and placed pikachu back in and closed rhe bag but left the top open so pikachu can breathe and ash asked his girlfriends if they ever had a poffin before and they both said no we haven't and ash gave them one each and got one foe himself and both bonnie and serena's mouths were brimming with tears of joy and they said well bonnie said are we gonna rest well since ash had 7 badges by that time they went to the final gym which was a fire type gym he went in there and defeated the gym leader and got his final badge and so with all 8 gym badges now in his posession he said well after the festival would you like to see kanto dearest bonnie and bonnie said yeah i would like to know what your hometown is like well it is gonnna be quiet around my house well since my mom passed i just let professor oak take care of the arrangments for my moms funeral well we might want to get back to my house and to clemonts to get all of onnies clothes out of there since clemont said to me he didn't have a sister since that threesome serena can you have your mom rent a moving truck so we can get all of bonnies posessions out of the damn gym and if i have any problems with clemont i will deal with him serena can i ask that me and brock and joey handle the fighting and heavy lifting sure but we dont want you to get hurt if that happens i have brock take care of that scrawny little bastard and joey and i willget bonnies property out of there and then we can take her swimsuit shopping well you can dear and i will go with you and then we will meet up with your mom to get bonnies dtuff out of there and don't forget sweetie that you have charizard and he can help us too and well i will start with the bes looks like a sleepless night for me ash said as he got ready and joey and brock were already reafy to go beat clemonts ass for disowning his own sister and ash told them if you cant get in just use boldore to break through the door and since we will have the element of surprise and charizard just start grabbing bags and take them to serenas house for now and after the festivan we will get some help in getting all of bonnies posessions to kanto and to my house and well now it is mine serena and bonnie's house now and i will go ahead and call ridley and as soon as ash said that he looked down and saw the name on the poketch that he wore it was ridley and ash said i was talking about you and i have a question can you bring meloetta and a boat to the lumiose city pier we are going to wait i cant bring a boat and i can try to bring meloetta and ash said awesome now the girls will be able to see a legendary pokemon from the unova region and then that leaves kanto, jhoto, hoenn, and sinnoh to show them a legendary pokemon in real life and well maybe not kanto i can show them mew so they can see it in person wait i can ask for a legendary in my team from each region kanto to unova and since they are from kalos well serena is from kanto and is moving back there with her boyfriend and girlfriend so they can live together in peace so they can get married and have kids ash thought and well ridley i will see you at the end of the festival ash told charizard to blast through the wall seing that they have reached bonnie's former bedroom and ash gathered all of bonnies clothes while clemont was getting the shit knocked out of him by brock joey went and helped ash bag up bonnies clothes and they found her swimsuit and ash called serena ans aksed for her to put bonnie on and said i found your swimsuit and since bonnie had been disowned by clemont he had been using her swimsuit and undies as jerking off toys that set ash off and he went into the gym after hanging up before running in there and tapping brock on the shoulder and asked him to move and said croagunk poison jab on clemont and make it a low blow so she used her poison jab and went to town and ash returned her and went back into the room formerly used by bonnie and called out alakazam use teleport to take me and bonnies bed to my house in pallet town and bring me back to get some moer stuff and take it back and forth please alakazam said sure thing and ash went intio the master bedroom and set up bonnies bed for dedenne and pikachu as their bed and ash went back to the lumiose city gym and told brock to continue wailing on him and get him the fuck out of my sight he sickens me and ash went back to bonnie's old room and had alakazam take joey to pallet town and put bonnie's stuffed aniamls into my old room and made that into a playroom and alakazam took me and joey and all of bonnie's clothes to my new room and then went ahead and did a load of bonnies clothes well the load was full of nothing but bonnie's underwear that clemont had jizzed on and put all of them into the washer first and when they were done drying he pulled out seven pair of under wear for bonnie and placed them into his first backpack and he took his stuff and moved it all to the master bedroom which was now being occupied by ash, serena, and bonnie

ash then did a load of dresses for bonnie and dried then in the dryer and then he pickout seven dresses for bonnie to wear and then he did a load of bonnie's shirts, skirts, and shorts when that was done he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and then called serena and asked her to ask bonnie what her shoe size was and he got her a pair of dress shoes and a few pairs of sneakers after paying the mortgage for the final time since he had taken care of paying the mortgage and he went to get bonnie from serenas house and took her whilst holding her hand after teleporting and he led her up to their new bedroom and took the blindfold off and she looked on the bed and saw that all of her clothes were washed dried and put away and then she saw the dress and shoes on the bed right next to her new bag and then she ushered ash out of the room to get changed (in this story ash, bonnie and serena are all 19) and the girls are now married to ash and are getitng ready to go cheer on their husband and his family in the league and since team plasma was disbanded after ash went and took ghetsis down and since he tried to ill bonnie clemont was stripped of his gym leadership and it was given to n the former leader of team plasma he changed the locking device on the door and got that electrcial bullshit away from the gym and just let people walk in and challenge fo rthe gym badge which had also been changed it was now just like the basic badge fromunova but it has the name the beginner badge also due to ash joey and serenity's testimony butch and zagar were now spending the rest of their lives in prison, as was clemont for attenped child molestation and was now serving a life puls 50 in prison because he trird to escape five times (each time it tacks on a ten year addition to the sentence) and both bonnie and serena were pregnant at the time that it went from a team geting eliminated to a single person remaning from each team and then from ash's team only ash was left to eliminate trip ina freocious full battle and then ash went on to actually win a league so that when it came down to time for the finals to begin after the battle bonnie's water broke ash picked bonnie up bridal style and carried her to the pokemon center and m. ketchum's water broke after my match with trip and trip found me and said nice job ash and do me a favor and tell no one ok k actualy i am not from theunova region i am from right here in the kanto region ash suddenly heard a scream coming from the stadium and ash found serena with a puddle of water on the ground and ash also picked serena up brifal style and headed for the pokmon center where he checked in ketchum and went and saw the other in her room and ash fell asleep at the edge of the bed after he heard the news flash that clemont had finally broken out of prison and wwas on the run form all of the officer jennys of the jhoto to the kalos region and nursg jpy fainted after hearing that the sick bastard got out of prison and i know who to call his buddy trip and trip said well i think it was that paul feller you beat back at the viridian city gym in only the boxing match but he beat you for the earthbadge and yet you knocked his stupid ass out of the tournament in the semis and you beat me in the finals and you promiseed to face each champion in a battle and become the champion of all the regions now lets go get our trophies and the first place trophy is aawarded to ash ketchum and ash stepped on to the stage as soon as he did that a bullet hit him in the shoulder and lickily he was wearing a bulletproof vest and a kevlar helmet and he pulled out his gun and shot clemont in the ankle and said now you have really done it you douchebag you are gonna back and since you tried to kill the new kanto league champion you will now face a jury of your peers and it starts right now since you were found guilty to attempted rape and still have your life sentence but trying to kill the new champion of the kanto region now that is asking for your life the new kanto league would have to find a new champion if i were to say pass away but for you you've already been striped of everything you work for and now that the plates on the car used to kill my mom match and now i want all of your licenses and now that is settled serena will you provide your input to the sentence serena said trying to kill the kanto region champion that has death written all over it bonnie your input please and since you disowned me 10 years ago and tried to molest me and now attempted murder i say death brock yours trying to ill you trying to rape bonnie my vote is death ok any more votes for death all of them went up and life in prison and trying go let him live no one put up their hands and ash said voted you will now be turned into a doll and thrown into a put of charizard that are all ready to eat you sabrina please turn this bastard into a doll and then bonnie , serena and i will go tio the jhoto region and drop his ass into the charicific valley and fly away and that is what happened to your former uncle clemont and seeing as how he treated your mother and me when he caught both of your mothers and i having ourselves a three way in kalos and then he pulled out a gun and damn near killed the three of us instead of us getting hit it was clemont who got hit by a huge thunder by my buddy and the father of your pichu the second form and i take out my pokedex and then they asked me daddy my daughter lilly asked if she can use my kanto dex and i told her it has my id in it so dont lose it ok princess yes daddy i promise to take care of it bonnie came into the room and told me she was gonna be a mother again and serena did the same damn thing and all of a sudden i saw pikachu run into my room with a note if you want your daughter alive you must pay us a sum of one million pokedollars butch and zagar hahahahahaha what the fuck i had them locked up for the rest of their lives in prison and they take lilly so pikachu went and got my id out of lilly's room and i closed her door and went into my safe and then pulled out a milllion pokedollars and all of a sudden i hear three more screams i knew inneadiately i would need to make a 3million pokedollar wtihdraw and that would put me back because i get 3 million pokedollars a year from being a master in my line of woek being a master has its drawbacks. trying to fend off opposing trainers is fun but it brings the money in

and ash finally poped the question for a third time this time to hilda from unova and cynthia the former sinnoh region champion and they both said yes with a squeal and then they left to get bonnie, serena, and their daughter lilly

will ash see bonnie, lilly or serena again find out in the next chapter of the greatest coorfinator in the world


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or pokemon but if i did i would have it so Sora would be Kairi's boyfriend and Kairi would be Sora's girlfriend and that they would travel together with donald and goofy as well as having Riku join them it would have been a fun way to progress the kingdom hearts storyline and then at the end of the last game (KH2) riku would be in the world that

never was still and ash would be kairi's brother

THE GREATEST COORIDNATOR IN THE WORLD

a pokemon/ kingdom hearts crossover

chapter two the rescue

recap

ash asked yet two more girls to marry him and they said yes

on with the chapter

ash, hilda , and cynthia each carried a million pokedollars and what butch and zagar knew was that ash was on a rampage and out to get them put back into prison or worse meet the same fate as that pompous little ass clemont got for attemped rape well soon ash is gonna find out what clemont did to bonnie and he will be paying for it out of his gym leader pay if he was still alive and still a gym leader but ash is content with where clemont is now in hell where he belongs getting a freshly killed fish shoved up his ass because ash had talked it over with arceus and that serena, bonnie , hilda , and cynthia were perfect for him as he was perfect for them as ash and his two new wives went back top thojo falls and all of a sudden he heard serenity screaming out for help as well as lilly, bonnie and serena 's screams and when ash got there he also heard dawns sream and he looked at forest and jowy and said cynthia, hilda can you hand the bags of money to joey and forest and us guys will go up there and save our families and then ash felt a familiar hand on his it was his son johnny's he said i am going with you i have a bone to pick with those bastards anyway ash told johnny leave your team with uncle brock and take mine to him it is going to be a huge bar room brawl and if you get hurt your mothers are never gonna let me live it down so sure and lets roll ash said with kisses on the cheeks from his other two wives who went and talked to lance the former jhoto league champion and then they went back to the sinnoh and unova regions and started moving all of their belongings out of their houses and into their new home which is now a mansion so ash and his wives had a huge master bedroom on the top floor of the mansion and johnny and lilly had their own rooms ocacasionally the five adults would hear the sound of dice on a board as the kids would play monopoly or clue or they would just play a casual game of battleship but that day i had noticed a change in lilly she was starting to become a great sister to johnny and he was not giving her enough credit for helping us watch him and show him how great a sister she can be and now since his big sister ( she was talller than him by about six inches) was in trouble as well as two of his mothers and aunts were also in trouble and he decided to buck up and help save his family from these bastards whom we all had a bone to pick with them. mine wwas for bonnie, serena and both johnny's and mine was for my little princess lilly. joeys was for his wife and sister and forest was also with joey on the part of serenity and he was trying his damndest to keep up with the group at least once he damn near fell to his doom and well pidgeot caught him and went back to watching her masterand the father of a princess and a prince (seeing that he was the king of pallet town) and his princes swas in danger she told him that he had better knock those fuckers out before placing them on my back like last time and brock had to give those annoying little bastards a huge knockout blow and then i hope you give them a piece of your mind and there is no money in those bags are there yeah but it is all fake from the fake scheme jessie, james and meowth pulled on me back in the viridian forest after i had caught you as a pidgeotto then they knocked you out and caused me to kick their asses with my caterpie and they had blinded pikachu at that piont and they said that they wanted my pikachu and pikachu said mentally pika pika (give zagar a taste of a thunder bolt with the keysythe) ash said that is a great idea and summoned said keyblade and proceeded to open can after can of whupass on the heartless guards and then who would take over than one of the digidestined and another of ash's wives the other being the sinnoh top coordinator zoey (who was dawns friend and rival) as well as the fact that sora was with them as well helping to open each and every can of whupass that he used to also kill the heartlwss guards with help from an unlikely source the best king that the pride lands ever had after mufasa simba. when ash saw simba he summoned his best summon who was the dark magician girl that he had gotten from yugi in the duelest kingdom and also brought out all of his monsters from the same deck that yugi had made just for him in the game sop on the way to the duelest kingdom and they all opened up their own cans of whupass on every heartless and was joined by none other than yugi imself because the current girls that butch and zagar had were serena, serenity,lilly bonnie , tea, kairi ooh ash was really pissed off at this point because they had two of his wives , daughter , cousin and now his sister and he really went to town on those damn heartless as soon as they all killed the heartless there was a very loud scream and it came from none other than ash's daughter and johnny's sister lilly. they were trying to have their way with her and that scream brought ash back to realizing that he was on a rescue mission and they had to just let ash and johnny go in with forest, yugi, and sora to get the girls back ash started off letting the other guys just open a combined can of whupass on those two and he was starting to get them untied until maxie showed up with cynthia, the other sora and zoey all three of them were tied up and had tape on their mouths just like the others and ash told everyone this mother fucker is mine so get to opening a bigger can of whupass on those two and i have been saving my last can of it for my uncle maxie and ash completely lost it when he saw his other three wives bound and gaged he just told maxie if you want me here i am and all the money is here too and he tossed all three bags onto the floor behind him and the others put them into black garbage bags and ash told them to send out a signal when i say to which will have brock climbing up the mountain with officer jennys from all over the kanto region and sora said he will do it and told ash just go ahead and go ot town on him we will get the girls out and ash completely went apeshit on his uncle maxie's ass with his own two hands and then he said now sora and sora shot out two blasts of blizaga to let brock know it is now safe to come up here and get these three brock sent up a note with pidgot to start having the girls hop on to her as soon as they are dressed and sora wrote back ash will get his family out just send all of teh officer jennys up here and brock said you heard them lets get up there and since brock wa snow a doctor and was told to be there by the viridian city nurse joy if there any of them who were raped by them to send her a message and she would be there immeadiately and so brock told her there is one and it is our niece she said oh no not lilly and brock said yes it is lilly so joy went and told her staff that she would be gone because of family problems and to close the center at the normal time and get some sleep only a few people needed it one didnt and it was her and brocks daughter jolene and she put jolene in charge and told her if you run into any trouble daddy or i will be at anabels house in thojo falls so that she may talk to her niece one on one after she got there ash said lilly is not the only one all of my wives were raped too and he led her to the group led by johnny of course who was hugging his sister because she had been crying into his shoulder and when she was done he told joy aunt joy i am going to go help jolene if it is ok with you and his aunt said no problem if it is ok by your parents it is fien by me. so he went to ask his parents if he could help jolene at the pokemon center since they are needing to have some help because aunt joy and uncle brock are here and they said ok ash said i will drive you there so we can have a good laugh at your uncle sora and so off they went so johnny asked his father what did uncle sora use to kill the heartless and his father answered he used the ultimate weapon of all and johnny was listening intently to his father and his mention of the term keyblade and he then asked how di you have the keyblade as well? and ash told his son the story of how he met on eof johnny's mothers who is also one of the original digidestined sora and his best friend yugi and he asked how idid you learn to duel like yugi? ash sid he learned frim yugi's other self the pharaoh atem and then atem and ash had to duel pete to get the location of the boss and that his wife tea was the princess and that there were now at least fourteen princesses of heart the original seven including his aunt kairi, belle and others and the new seven which included one of the new digidestined (whotook the place of matt) kari ( matt and t.k.'s little sister) tea, if course bommie was one of them and as soon as he got started talking about the kinds of keyblades he had they had arrived at the pokemon center and johnny told his father i might stay the night over here if aunt joy and uncle brock have to go to a conference in unova and they were going to unova in a day to go to a conference in castelia city at the pokemon center there and ash understood and said johnny if you get into trouble you will be battling the wong siide of your father (by the way it is tough love from father to son)and johnny said i will do my hardest while i am helping out here and as his father got ready to go get his wives (johnny and lilly's mothers) to get them hone and into bed after they were done with the tests and when johnny got inn there he went into jolenes room and saw her at her desk writing in her diary johnny had patiently waited until she finished up her dialy writing in her diary (she did that every day) johnny had entered the room and sat down on her bed and asked her to join him in a talk about the rules of the pokemon center seeing as he keeps forgetting them and then she closed her bedroom door and then stripped down to nothing and went at johnny's pants (johnny and jolene were dating) and got his pants down to suck his cock and then johnny stripped sown aand proceded to have a chance ot lay down onto her bed with her on top of him and then she did something that she never done with anyone but johnny and by herself she started as she was sucking him to play with herself and since there was no one there but them (jolene sent them home to get some sleep and then she got on top of johnny and impaled herself on his cock as she was moaning he was letting her have her fun and after he came she cleaned him up and he shoved it into jolenes ass and began to thrust until he came again and again she cleaned him up and then she went to take a shower and got ready for the day to begin (the pokemon center was still closed and she got into a fresh set of unmentionables and a clean dress and then johnny went into his room at the pokemon center and grabbed a fresh set of clothes (he also lived at the pokemon center when uncle brock and aunt joy were away) and went to take a shower and since ash and brock werent really brothers just the fact that he was one of his father's first friends as was his aunt misty and then he found otu that aunt misty had fallen down and broke her ankle he was the one she relied on to take her place as the temporary cerulean city gym leader until she healed but she always waited another month off of her ankle since bones are weak right after the cast is removed and then she went and told ash that johnny is the best temporary gym leader that cerulean city has ever had and so whenever she or his father are away from home and his dad was in viridian city and he was in cerulean with jolene at aunt misty's gym making out of training it didnt matter what mattered was that when uncle brock and aunt joy retutned they handed the keys to the center to johnny and told him always lock the door at ten pm and open it at nine am and johnny said i got it no problem and hjolene siad mommy daddy be careful ok and they said we will be very careful and can you tell uncle cilan and aunt iris that i said hi? they said that they would try ( brock and joy returned to the pokemon center at 8:30 a half hour the center would open and then johnny saw the ride that his dad was taking aunt joy and uncle brock to the airport in . it was a gold mercedes benz and it was built from the ground up by he and his father and johnny told them tell dad it runs great and keep the engine well maintained because he drives like uncle scott sometimes and if i know uncle scott he is gonna try and get me to take the frontier challenge which will end up with me asking if jolene can go with me to heal my pokemon then so be it uncle brock said if it is alright with her mother it is ok with me and then who could it be at the door to the pokemon center right now anyway and ash was talking to him and johnny saw the hawaiian shirt and he and brock said at the same time ah crap... why are you guys sayin gah crap for the girls said and they said it is scott out there talking to dad/ ash about something and it looks like he is shaking scotts hand and he and scott are on their way in to the pokkemon center and ash said to johnny guess what son and johnny said yeah dad and his father said i am foing to become a frontier brain and since i won the whole frontier with a little help from charizard and well i have to make a call home and johnny walked up to scott and said scott, yeah johnny i want to take frontier challenge and i will have a couple of people with me and scott said your father had three people with him when he wen tthrough the battle frontier and then asked who are you gonna be travleing with johnny said jolene and lilly and scott said interesting choice a nurses daughter and your own sister who is out in the car now waiting for you to go open her door like a good trainer does for a girl wethre ti be opening a door to pulling out their chair and after that he ran out and let his sister out of the car and led her into the pokemon center both laughing and jolene asked what is so funny and lilly said daddy was talking about the way scott drives since he gave him a ride to the battle factory where he will be waiting to talk to us as to who he will be apprenticing under for two months and johnny and the girls went to say hi to their mothers /aunts on the phone and when they heard that ash was taking the frontier initiation seriously and that he would be able to have his frontier facility built near the family home iin pallet and ash said wait here and went to ask scott something and then johnny and lilly asked their mothers why scott is a very good friend of all trainers and their mothers said tat is because he got to challenge it here in kanto and won it and at the time declined the offer for a position as a frontier brain was that he had a vision of himself winning the kanto lwague and then losing after becoming champion


End file.
